Un nuevo comienzo
by caritofornasier
Summary: 2ª parte de Desde Cero. Bella y Edward tras tres años de compromiso deciden casarse y tener un nuevo hijo, tras la boda y la luna de miel empiezan la ansiada búsqueda de un bebé, pero sus planes se ven interrumpidos cuando James y Jane deciden conspirar y destruir su familia. ¿podrá su amor resistir hasta la muerte de un hijo? ¿Cómo lo superaran?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de un Desde Cero.**

**Espero que la disfruten mucho, les cuento que encontraremos muchísima más acción, pasión, mucho drama y momentos muy tristes, así también como alegrías enormes.**

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo, por su tiempo. En especial a Lupita, por seguir en el camino de está locura, haciendo que mis ideas realmente se luzcan. Muchas muchas gracias, por tu trabajo y tu tiempo.**

**También****quiero agradecer a mi amiga Diana, que me ayuda en todo, que me escucha, aconseja y realiza las bellas imágenes de cada capitulo.**

**Besos para todas y espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Capítulo 1: Propuesta.

_''Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''

**Pov Bella.**

Era una linda mañana en Forks. Me desperté al lado del hombre que amo y con el que, desde hace poco más de tres años, comparto mucho más que solo una cama.

Muchas cosas pasaron desde aquella navidad donde nos comprometimos. Hemos recorrido hermosos días alrededor de nuestra gran y unida familia.

Alice y Jasper son muy felices con sus dos hijos: Charlotte y Nataniel.

Emmett y Rosalie, después de experimentar la dicha de ser padres del pequeño Peter, se encontraron con la sorpresa de un nuevo embarazo, y hace un par de meses atrás, llegó a nuestras vidas la hermosa Lilian, que era igualita a su madre.

Quienes decidieron agrandar la familia fueron Jake y Nessi, que luego de un largo camino transcurrido como pareja, y familia decidieron darle a Tony un hermanito o hermanita. Aún no se sabe, pero ambos están felices de disfrutar de este nuevo reto que se les presenta en la vida.

Esme y Carlisle, si bien pasan mucho tiempo con nosotros, rodeado de sus hijos y nietos, también han dedicado tiempo para viajar y disfrutar de su relación.

Me remuevo un poco, y me estiro, tratando de no despertarlo. Es temprano, son solo las seis de la mañana; yo no puedo dormir, estoy terriblemente ansiosa. Hoy mi pequeña Vicky empezará a ir a la guardería. Si, después de muchas peleas con su papá, y las opiniones de toda la familia, tuve que ceder. Es solo que me cuesta dejarla crecer, la veo tan pequeña y sé que todavía puede quedarse conmigo, jugando en la cafetería, hasta que regresen sus hermanos del colegio.

Desde hace dos años, cuando mi padre se retiró de la policía y se instalaron en Forks, mamá y yo decidimos montar la "Cafetería Swan", un hermoso sitio en este pequeño pueblo donde vendemos varios tipos de café y, según Emmett los mejores pasteles del mundo. La decisión de emprender este negocio, fue precisamente porque quería seguir compartiendo tiempo con mis niños, sin ser una carga para Edward.

Después del nacimiento de Victoria, y el regreso a casa de Mía, fue agotador. Debíamos seguir con el tratamiento y atender tanto a Tommy, como a la pequeña. Pero con mucho empeño y con la ayuda de Kristie —la señora que colaboraba en las tareas de la casa—, y el amor de mi prometido, salimos adelante.

Las suaves manos de Edward acariciaban mi cabello, y reaccioné levantando mi rostro para mirarlo.

— Buenos días, amor — murmuré suavemente.

— Buenos días, princesa — respondió, mientras me daba un beso.

— ¿Cómo dormiste?

— Mejor que tu, seguro — respondió. — Estuviste toda la noche inquieta. Cielo, tienes que estar tranquila, solo estarás unas horas separada de nuestra pequeña.

— Lo sé amor, pero entiende que no estoy muy segura. Además, no es necesario, ella es mi bebé — dije, haciendo un puchero al estilo Alice.

— Mi amor: ella tiene que crecer. Es una niña hermosa, y tiene que tener contacto con pequeños de su misma edad, y sus primos no cuentan — yo rodeé mis ojos.

— Está bien — me rendí, levantando mis manos en gesto de derrota. —Vicky ira a la guardería y yo me dedicaré a hacer miles de pasteles hasta que ella regrese.

— Mmm... Bueno, quizás podamos hacer algo para que te entretengas — dijo sugestivamente.

— ¿En qué piensas, cielo? — pregunté intrigada.

— Es algo que hace tiempo quiero plantearte, no sé que te parecerá a ti, pero...— la alarma del despertador lo interrumpió.

— Bueno… levantemos a nuestros hijos y en cuanto volvamos a estar solos, hablamos — ofrecí, mientras me dirigía hacia la ducha.

Luego de tener a nuestros tres angelitos bañados, desayunados y listos para empezar un nuevo año escolar, nos dirigimos a nuestro auto. Acomodamos a todos en sus lugares y dejamos a Mía en la primaria, a Thomas en el kínder y nos dirigimos con la pequeña Vicky a la guardería del pueblo.

Ella ni bien entró y ya estaba admirada con el lugar. Comenzó a correr y a jugar con los niños, ni siquiera se despidió. Tras cruzar la puerta de salida, los brazos de mi amado me rodearon mientras que lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

— Mi amor, no debes llorar. Ella estará bien.

— Lo sé, pero está tan grande... a veces extraño tenerla en mi vientre. — Dije añorando esa sensación.

— ¿No has pensado, en que quizás, podrías experimentar eso de nuevo? — Lo miré asombrada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Edward?

— Me encantaría que tuviésemos otro bebé, que podamos disfrutar de buscar el embarazo, que lo más importante sea ver cómo crece tu vientre. Bella quiero que tengamos otro hijo — se explicó, muy serio.

— ¡Yo... yo! — No lograba hilar una sola frase, pero si atine a pasar mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y me colgué de él.

— Claro que me gustaría amor, pero...

— ¿Pero qué Bella?

— Todavía me debes una boda… _cariño_ — agregué lo más seductora que pude.

— Perfecto, cielo. Entonces planearemos la boda y luego en la luna de miel empezamos a buscar al bebé.

— Pero nos aseguraremos que los niños están sanos, que nada va mal con ellos.

—Claro cielo, ya sabes que el mes próximo les toca su chequeo, pero si quieres lo adelantamos.

Llegué a la cafetería con un mundo de ideas en la cabeza. Por suerte, mamá tenía el café listo y preparaba unos ricos hot cakes.

— ¡Buenos días, mami!

— ¡Buenos días, Bella!, ¿Cómo empezaron mis nietos la escuela?

— La verdad, muy contentos — respondí, todavía vagando en mi mente.

— Me alegro, Bella. Hija, ¿qué te sucede? — Preguntó.

— Estuve hablando con Edward. Vamos a fijar fecha para la boda, y en la luna de miel empezaremos a buscar un bebé…

— Bells, ¿estás bien? La verdad no te noto muy entusiasmada con la noticia.

— Mamá… no lo puedo creer. Después de tres años de compromiso, finalmente nos casaremos. Y espero que esta vez pueda disfrutar al máximo de ese nuevo bebé que buscaremos...creo que aún estoy en shock — agregué.

— Ven cielo, ya verás que todo estará bien y podrán disfrutar de todos y cada uno de los momentos con tu familia — me animó, mientras me abrazaba.

— Lo sé, mamá. La verdad es que nos merecemos seguir con esta felicidad, tenemos tres niños hermosos y unos padres que nos aman y los chicos que son como unos hermanos para mí... con la boda y el bebé, esto será perfecto.

— ¿Boda? ¿Bebé? Dime que al fin mi hermano se digno a hacerte una Cullen — dijo prácticamente en un alarido Alice, que entraba junto con Esme.

— ¡Sí! Al fin vamos a fijar fecha — dije, ahora sí, demasiado feliz.

— Felicitaciones, hija. Me alegro muchísimo de que vayan a formalizar. Ya era hora — comentó Esme.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Bella… tenemos que comenzar cuanto antes a buscar todo, vestidos, salones, arreglos florales, las invitaciones, la lista de invi...— comenzó a enumerar Alice, pero la corté inmediatamente.

— Alice Cullen, si no te callas, te juro que no te dejo organizar nada de mi boda — pronuncié, completamente segura.

— Pero… Bella, tú debes dejar que yo organice todo — replicó, haciendo uno de sus típicos pucheros.

— Y lo haré. Siempre y cuando no me agobies con los preparativos. Es más, ni siquiera hemos hablado bien sobre cuando y como será nuestro casamiento.

— ¿Te casas, Bella? — cuestionó Nessy, que entraba mostrando una hermosa pancita de cinco meses de embarazo.

— Si — dijimos las cuatro mujeres

— ¡Qué felicidad, Bells! Ya era hora que mi hermano formalizara, pero ¿qué pasó para que se decidiera? — preguntó.

—Bueno, digamos que quiere un bebé... y le dije que antes me debía una boda... quiero que al menos alguno de nuestros hijos nazca dentro del matrimonio — expliqué entre risas. Realmente no era algo que me preocupaba mucho, los dos éramos conscientes del amor que nos teníamos y estábamos convencidos que un papel no iba a cambiar eso, pero si era un momento con el que siempre había soñado.

— Realmente toda una ganga lo tuyo, cuñadita — comentó Ness, divertida.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar de todo un poco, aprovechando que no ingresaban clientes, luego cerca de la hora del almuerzo con mamá nos dirigimos a la cocina a preparar los menús, mientras tanto esperaba ansiosa que dieran las tres de la tarde para ir a buscar a mi pequeña Vicky a la guardería.

Por la noche, ya en la tranquilidad de mi hogar, mientras preparábamos la cena Edward y yo empezamos a hablar sobre el "evento del año" como lo llamaba Alice.

— Cielo ¿estás, bien?

— Claro, amor. Estaba pensando en cómo frenar a tu hermana para que no haga de nuestra boda algo ostentosa y llamativa.

— Es Alice, eso sí que va a ser difícil, pero creo que podremos extorsionarla con escaparnos y casarnos en Las Vegas.

— Sí creo que con eso ella deberá aprender a contenerse...

— ¿Y cómo quieres la boda, amor?

— La verdad me imagino casándonos al atardecer, en un sitio hermoso como nuestro prado, todo muy simple... con un altar de flores y con todos los invitados esperándonos. Imagino entrar por una alfombra roja con nuestros hijos y sobrinos delante tirando pétalos de rosas, y que al final me encuentre con el hombre que me enamora cada uno de los días que compartimos juntos y simplemente jurar ante Dios, lo que hace años vengo haciendo ante los hombres.

— Me parece perfecto, amor. Será como tú lo digas... y sobre todo, ahí estaré al final del pasillo esperándote para jurar ante Dios y los hombres que te amaré el resto de mi existencia.

— Te amo, Edward.

— Te amo, mi Bella. y ¿En un mes… estas dispuesta a ser la señora Cullen?

— ¡Un mes!... Tu hermana nos matará, pero creo que será perfecto.

—Bien, nena. Creo que tendremos que hacer un anuncio... hoy empezaremos con los niños y mañana podremos hacerlo con nuestras familias.

— ¡Genial! Vamos a avisarles a todos.

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Me dejan sus comentario? ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Besos... Nos leemos pronto!**_


	2. Últimos preparativos

Hola a todas, acá les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta loca historia, espero que lo disfruten y aclaro que en el grupo de face colgaré las imágenes de todas las opciones que le presentan a Bella para la boda.

Por otro lado quería pedir por favor a Marcela, quien me dejo el siguiente comentario que se comunique conmigo por mensaje privado.

marcela chapter 1 . Jun 16

Me encantan tus historias, pero me gustaría saber una cosa van a perder a su bebé?(por lo que decía el sumary) solo quiero saber para no leer esa parte soy sensible al tema yo perdí al mío, se que es tonto porque sería un gran spoiler pero no se de alguna forma que lo sepa para no leer. Gracias

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todas por su apoyo, sus comentarios, y lamento no haber podido responderlos pero la verdad estoy con muy poco tiempo, eso si leo todos los comentarios, y son fuente de inspiración para mi.

Gracias a Lupita, por corregir esta historia, por su tiempo y dedicación. Y como siempre, a mi Cuchu, que me hace las imágenes hermosas de cada capitulo y a la que volví loca con mi despistada cabeza. Te quiero Diana!

* * *

Últimos preparativos

_''Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''

El martes fue un día demasiado agotador. Después de dejar a los niños en sus respectivos salones de clases, me dirigí a la cafetería. En cuanto puse un pie dentro, Alice me recibió con un gran libro lleno de opciones diversas para la boda. Ella estimaba una fecha probable; dentro de un año o dos. Definitivamente le daría un infarto al enterarse que nos casaríamos dentro de un mes.

Edward y yo acordamos que veríamos y consideraríamos todas las opciones y haríamos las elecciones necesarias para que cuanto antes, ella pudiera hacer su magia.

Entre que horneaba pasteles, ayudaba a Mía con su tarea, jugaba con Thommy y Vicky y planeaba la cena, la tarde se pasó volando. Rápidamente tomé mis cosas, aseguré a los niños a sus asientos y me dirigí a casa para terminar de preparar todo.

En cuanto llegué, mande a bañar a los pequeños, puse la carne al horno y comencé a preparar la mesa.

Cuando todo se había vuelto un completo caos, Edward llego para calmarme. Me ayudó a terminar de cocinar mientras yo peinaba a las niñas. Se encargó de que nuestro príncipe estuviera tan apuesto como siempre y yo me di una rápida ducha y me arreglé, llegando justo a tiempo para esperar a nuestros invitados.

Prácticamente fueron puntuales y llegaron todos juntos. Luego de concluir con la cena y mientras tomábamos un café, Edward y yo nos levantamos y realizamos el anuncio.

— Bueno, familia. Como ya saben, hemos decidido fijar la fecha de boda — dije entusiasmada.

— El día 15 de octubre nos casaremos — completó Edward.

— ¿Será el año próximo o el siguiente? — Preguntó con total tranquilidad Alice... Y obviamente aquí venia la parte difícil.

— No, enana… este año nos casaremos.

— Edward Anthony Cullen… ¿Acaso quieres volverme loca? ¡¿Un mes?! ¡¿Un puto mes me das para organizar tu boda?!

— Si, un mes Alice. Así que elige: eso o una escapada romántica a Las Vegas — respondí, tratando de que captara la indirecta.

— Bien. En un mes será — suspiró derrotada.

… Y ese mes fue un completo caos.

Prácticamente, todas las mañanas ella y alguna de mis cuñadas me secuestraban para probarme cientos de vestidos, peinados, hacer la elección de decoración, atuendos para el cortejo, música, menú… entre tantas locuras que se le ocurrieron a Alice. Honestamente deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que llegara el tan ansiado día y al fin pudiera tener algo de tiempo para estar tranquila sin ese torbellino, atormentándome con los preparativos.

Los últimos días de septiembre, nos dedicamos a hacer los exámenes médicos correspondientes para saber que mis bebés estaban en perfecto estado de salud.

Edward y Carlisle se encargaron personalmente de examinar a mis angelitos y gracias a Dios todo estaba en orden. Incluso Mía tenía unos valores normales pese a la enfermedad por la que atravesó años atrás.

Edward y yo también nos fuimos a revisar, y acudimos con la Doctora Bree Tanner para comenzar a preparar mi cuerpo para un nuevo embarazo. Además, debía coordinar una nueva cita para retirar el implante subdermico que utilizaba como anticonceptivo. Acordamos hacerlo dos días antes del casamiento, ya que de esa manera podríamos comenzar a buscar a nuestro nuevo bebé desde la noche de bodas.

El sábado anterior a la boda, fue el elegido para la despedida de solteros. Nosotros no queríamos pasar por eso, ya que en realidad no cambiaban mucho las cosas: teníamos ya más de tres años viviendo juntos por lo que nos sentíamos de alguna manera casados. Pero para Alice, este era un acontecimiento que debíamos pasar.

Las chicas nos reunimos en casa de Esme y los chicos en la casa de Jake. Sería una celebración tranquila, ya que estábamos con los pequeños. Pero en el caso de Alice, ella se las ingenio para que tuviera su toque de picardía.

Comenzamos con una sesión de Spa para todas las invitadas, que además de mis cuñadas y mejores amigas, eran mi madre, mi futura suegra, Carmen y Ángela que había logrado venir para acudir a mi boda.

Luego de eso, pasamos a una cena espectacular donde degustamos un montón de platos gourmet. Para esta hora, las niñas se fueron a descansar y en ese momento Alice hizo pasar a una joven que desplegó toda clase de juguetes eróticos en la mesa.

Alice había planeado un Tupper Sex para mi despedida de soltera.

Nos divertimos muchísimo, y aunque era raro ver a mamá y a Esme investigando sobre vibradores, probando lubricantes saborizados y anillos para pene, rogaba que cuando nosotros llegáramos a esa edad, siguiéramos siendo tan apasionados como hasta ahora, o como parecían que eran mis padres y suegros.

Luego de que la vendedora me entregó el regalo que habían elegido las chicas, casi muero: era una valija de color rojo llena de juguetes sexuales. Obviamente mis mejillas quedaron del mismo color de la maleta.

Las bromas de Alice no faltaron y Rosalie hizo una compra muy grande. Según ella quería sorprender a su osito con muchos juguetitos para darse placer.

Hasta Nessi y Ángela se vieron tentadas a comprar, superando su timidez.

Tras tomarnos unos tragos, las chicas me trajeron otro regalo esta vez era una maleta de color beige que adentro tenía todo tipo de lencería, diminutos camisones, corsetes, tangas, sujetadores y culotes de encaje, medias y ligueros de diversos colores y chinelas con tacón que era toda una obra de arte. Las que me lo entregaron fueron mamá y Esme.

— Bueno, cariño: aquí tienes la lencería suficiente para volver loco a mi hijo —explicó Esme, mientras me abrazaba.

— Yo sé, hija, que todo esto está de más, ya que con el amor que tienes con Edward, todo tipo de lencería o juguetes no serán necesarios. Pero, espero los disfruten mientras hacen un nuevo bebé.

Abracé a mi madre, y me limpie unas cuantas lágrimas que se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Era completamente feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

En un pueblo pequeño de Italia, una pareja se debatía sobre qué hacer para lograr subsistir.

― Te dije que nos quedaba poco dinero. Ahora debemos pensar que vamos a hacer, cariño ― dijo, mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos.

― Ya que no lograste quedarte con la fortuna del viejo decrepito de Cayo, debemos pensar en algo más. No podemos repetir la jugada, o levantaremos sospechas.

― Quizás podríamos sacarle dinero a la familia de mi sobrino. Ya sabes, pedir la custodia del mocoso y exigirle a los ricachones esos una buena mensualidad.

― Es verdad, a Tanya le sacamos un buen dineral por guardar su secreto ― acotó él.

― Si. Pero ahora no será tan sencillo. Deberíamos hacer todo para que le den a una pobre tía que no puede quedar embarazada la custodia de su sobrino, debemos demostrar que somos mejores que Edward para ese pequeño monstruo chillón.

― Si, nena. Eso haremos. Luego verificaremos si puedo entrar a Estados Unidos sin problemas.

― Claro que podrás, James. Seguramente esa niñita no hizo una denuncia en tu contra. Ni sabía tu nombre y si lo hizo recuerda, tal vez deba saber que tenemos un video que de seguro algún pudiente familia pagara muy caro por tenerlo en su poder.

― Me parece perfecto. Ven Jane, deja de pensar en eso nena y vamos a divertirnos como nosotros sabemos…

— Estás muy caliente, James.

—Tú me pones así, Jane — dijo acercándola para que sintiera su erección. — Me pones duro como una piedra, mujer.

Después de una follada, los amantes se encontraban en la cama, fumando un cigarrillo y bebiendo whisky.

— ¿Cómo piensas acercarte a los Cullen?

— Nos sacaríamos la lotería si llegara a meterme en los pantalones de Edward, podría convencerlo de casarnos, de que sería una buena madre para el niño y luego quedarme con la jugosa fortuna y meter al bodoque en un internado.

— Me excitas demasiado cuando eres así de malvada — ella le dio un golpe en el hombro.

— Ya deja de estar de caliente James, tenemos que planear bien esto… y si bien nos va podría ser un nuevo Stefan — recordó la blonda hablando de su primer marido, quien había muerto hacía siete años trágicamente esquiando en los Alpes tras olvidar tomar su pastilla para el corazón.

— ¿Crees que podremos quedarnos con tanto dinero?

— Creo que podríamos hacer el intento. Por suerte, la última vez que vi a mi cuñadito le dije que iría de misionera a África a cuidar niños desnutridos — su rostro reflejaba la repulsión que le daba la idea. — Siempre pensó que las hermanas Denali éramos almas caritativas, sin una pizca de maldad. Estaba muy equivocado. Si supiera de donde vino ese bastardo que tiene.

— Tanya nos pagó muy bien por guardar su secreto.

— Pero si la maldita no se hubiese muerto aún podríamos sacarle más dinero.

— Tenemos que cuidar bien cada paso que damos, no podemos equivocarnos nuevamente y dar lugar a que alguien más se quede con nuestro dinero.

— Créeme que no dudaré si tengo que matarlo a él junto con el niño.

— Mi bruja malvada... yo podía también hacer algunas averiguaciones, aunque no creo que la frígida a la que me cogía se haya vuelto rica de la noche a la mañana, pero si vuelvo a Estados Unidos, podría hacerle una visita a Isabella y ver cuánto está dispuesta a pagar por su hijo.

— Oye, chico malo, ¿crees que sacarás mucho haciendo eso, o prefieres que busquemos una vieja rica con quien te puedas casar y quedarte con su fortuna?

— Lo de la vieja suena más tentador, pero sabes que odio cogerme a esas viejas gordas con todas sus carnes colgando. Prefiero pequeñas rubias que estén de muerte — habló, mientras la tomaba de la parte trasera y la posicionaba a sobre él.

— ¿Y crees que a mí me gusta coger con viejos verdes que tienen que tomar pastillas para mantener su diminuto pene erecto? — Se quejó, tomando el miembro en sus manos. — Me gusta que solo tú me hagas tuya, pero necesitamos el dinero James y para eso debemos estar preparados para hacer cualquier cosa.

— Lo que sea muñeca… lo haremos — y la besó apasionadamente.

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció la sorpresa de Alice para la despedida de soltera? ¿Y que creen del plan de James y Jane? ¿Cuál será el secreto de Tanya?


	3. La boda

_Llegó el gran momento, muchas gracias a todas las que leen esto, a las que dejan sus mensajes, sus me gusta y se suscriben a alertas y favoritos. Gracias a todas las que a través de grupo de facebook (link en mi perfil) me ayudaron a decidirme sobre vestidos, decoraciones y más (adelanto: la luna de miel es en las Islas Griegas, como se decidió en la votación del año pasado)_

_Mil gracias a todos, a Lupita por el beteo, a Diana por la realización de la imagen, a Nati y a Kenii por la difusión en los grupos de facebook,y en especial a alguien que casi nunca agradezco (porque no lee), pero es quien me deja tiempo libre para escribir... Este capitulo es para vos Victoria, para la pequeña de mamá que quiere casarse o casar a cualquier persona o cosa que se cruce en su camino._

_Besitos a todas, ah... y como último favor les quería pedir que esta tarde todas unamos nuestras fuerzas y alentemos a la Argentina así llegamos a la final!_

Besos y disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 2: La boda.**

**_''Capítulo Beteado por _****Beta FFTH Lupita''**

La mañana del quince de octubre me sorprendió rápidamente, despertando al lado de mis dos princesas. Mía me daba la espalda mientras abrazaba la almohada de su padre y Vicky estaba acostada prácticamente encima de mi cuerpo.

Alice entró en la recamará y nos tomó una fotografía.

— ¡Se ven adorables! — Suspiró, mientras miraba en la cámara la fotografía capturada. — ¡Vamos, a levantarse, princesa! Tenemos mucho que hacer.

Miré mi reloj y marcaba solo las siete de la mañana.

— Alice: tenemos diez horas hasta el inicio de la boda. Hay tiempo más que suficiente…

— No, Bella. Tienes que estar completamente relajada y para lograr eso necesito tiempo. Además en una hora y media nos esperan en el Spa.

Con mucho cuidado me levanté y me di una ducha rápida, tomé un pantalón de yoga, una remera simple y un buzo liviano. También me coloqué mis converse y me dirigí rumbo a la cocina.

Mamá, Esme, Nessi, Rose y Alice me esperaban allí, con el desayuno listo. Había fresas cortadas, cereales, yogurt y un té de hierbas. Alice me explicó que tendría prohibido el café ese día.

Luego del desayuno, junto con mis damas de honor, nos dirigimos todas al Spa Nuvilio que estaba camino a Port Angels. Era una posada especializada en tratamientos de belleza.

En cuanto llegamos, una anfitriona —que se presentó como Senna— nos guió hacia un cuarto donde nos entregó unas batas de toalla esponjada y chinelas para ponernos. Una vez listas, nos condujo hacia la primera habitación donde nos harían una exfoliación corporal con sauna ozodermico.

Me relajé con los masajes y la suave música que tenían de fondo. También podía percibir un delicioso aroma a vainilla, que era suave y me incitaba a descansar y a relajarme.

Tras veinte minutos, nos dirigieron a una habitación en donde había una especie de camillas cubiertas por plástico transparentes. Senna nos explicó que eran cámaras de oxigeno, que eso serviría para terminar de purificar nuestra piel.

Nos acomodamos allí y descasamos otro ratito. Después nos llevaron a hacer drenaje linfático con aceites perfumados. Luego fue el turno de un tratamiento facial. Al concluir eso, me quedé completamente dormida. En realidad, todas lo hicimos.

De manera muy suave la iluminación de la habitación se fue haciendo más fuerte y podíamos escuchar sonidos de la naturaleza, era como si nos hubiésemos quedado dormidas en el bosque. Tras despertarnos, nos dirigimos al comedor donde el almuerzo nos esperaba.

Jugo de frutas naturales, una sopa crema de calabaza y una ensalada de verduras cocidas con un poco de pollo grillé fue el menú elegido, de postre manzanas asadas.

Tuvimos unos momentos para conversar tranquilamente. Todas aprovechamos para llamar a nuestros hijos, y maridos.

Hablar con Edward fue todo un placer, ya que no estábamos juntos desde la cena de la noche anterior, porque Alice dijo que teníamos que cumplir con la tradición de no vernos antes de la boda, por lo que él junto con Thommas, fueron a dormir a casa de sus padres, y las niñas se quedaron conmigo.

— Hola, cariño.

— _Hola, amor. ¿Cómo estás_?

— Bien, ¿y tú?

— _Extrañándote mucho, cielo. Extrañando a mis chicas_.

— Lo siento, Edward. Tu hermana no nos dio muchas opciones, al menos estas con Thommy. Yo fui secuestrada y están obligándome a tomar tratamientos de Belleza.

_— __Mh... Suena muy tentador. Creo que voy a tener una novia hermosa_.

— Yo soy la afortunada, porque tendré al marido más guapo de todos.

— _Quiero que ya sean las cinco y poder verte entrar al altar_.

— Te amo, Edward. Esperaste tres años para este momento, ahora solo nos quedan cuatro horas.

_— __Ya no nos falta casi nada, para que seas la Señora Cullen_.

— Bella vamos debemos continuar antes que se nos haga tarde — interrumpió Alice.

— Cariño, debo irme. Nos vemos en un rato.

— _Estaré en el altar, esperándote_.

— Iré a buscarte, creo que me reconocerás fácilmente: seré la de blanco.

— No me hagas esperar mucho, hermosa — respondió entre risas.

— Veré que puedo hacer. Adiós.

Luego de cortar la llamada, Alice me guió a lo que parecía ser un salón de belleza gigante, donde empezaron a hacerme la manicura y pedicura. Luego lavaron mi cabello y lo peinaron con el tocado que había elegido para la boda y empezaron a maquillarme.

A las tres de la tarde emprendimos la vuelta a casa, cuarenta minutos más tarde mis niñas —junto con Charlotte— ya se encontraban peinadas, con una bata y con sus zapatitos puestos.

Alice nos dirigió cada una a una habitación distinta donde nos esperaba toda nuestra ropa.

Sobre la cama que compartía con Edward, me aguardaba un corsé de encaje, según mi cuñada para estilizar aun más mi figura, un culote blanco también con encaje, medias con liga a juego y unos hermosos zapatos _Manolos Blahnik_ que eran toda una obra de arte.

Con mucho cuidado para no despeinarme me desnudé y me vestí con esas hermosas y delicadas prendas, me coloqué una bata de raso blanca y me dirigí en busca de mis princesas.

Kristie, estaba terminando de ponerles sus hermosos vestiditos. Y se veían adorables.

— ¡Mami… soy una pincesa! — Expresó Vicky mientras daba vueltas con su vestido.

— Si amor, hoy todas somos princesas.

Le di un fuerte abrazo, al que se nos unió Mía y también Charlotte.

— Bella, vamos a ponerte el vestido, que quedan quince minutos para que sean las cinco —anunció mi cuñada.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

— Vamos, Bells. Llegaras a tiempo. La novia nunca llega tarde, es el novio quien siempre se adelanta.

Ambas estallamos en carcajadas ante tremenda ocurrencia y nos dirigimos a la habitación donde mamá y Esme me esperaban para ayudarme a colocarme el vestido.

De inmediato mi madre descubrió el sobre en el que estaba y colocó la percha en el vestidor. Me saqué la bata y Esme y Alice ayudaron a meterme en la hermosa prenda sin despeinarme. Luego de que mamá ajustara en cierre, mi suegra trajo el pequeño velo que llevaría en mi tocado. Nessi entró a la habitación, trayendo consigo unas cajas en las manos.

— Bueno, Bellita… pasemos a comprobar que tienes todo lo necesario: ya tienes algo nuevo, toda tu ropa. Aquí tienes algo usado — explicó, extendiendo una caja cuadrada, al abrirla encontré una gargantilla y unos pendientes de zafiros.

— ¡Son hermosos!

— Eran de mi madre, Bella. Han pasado desde entonces por todas las mujeres Cullen, ahora será tu turno — agregó Esme.

Tras un largo abrazo, e intentando por nuestra parte contener las lagrimas, seguimos con los preparativos, mi suegra me ayudó a colocarme las joyas y luego mi madre me colocó en mi mano derecha el brazalete de la familia Swan, que había pasado ya por cinco generaciones.

Rose entró con una caja que contenía algunas ligas que serían entregadas a mis amigas solteras.

Las niñas trajeron su canastita con pétalos de rosa y en ese momento, el fotógrafo contratado nos tomó varias fotografías. La verdad es que me sentía muy feliz.

Papá nos avisó que los autos que nos llevaría estaban listos. Tres hermosos Roll Royce negros adornados discretamente con flores blancas nos esperaban con sus choferes abriendo sus puertas para nosotros.

En el primero subieron mis damas de honor, en el segundo mamá, Esme y Charlotte. En el ultimo Victoria, Mía, papá y yo.

Estaba muy ansiosa, nerviosa, y llena de ilusiones por haber llegado por fin a este tan hermoso momento.

En quince minutos estuvimos en el prado, el cual estaba decorado de una manera encantadora.

Utilizando las ramas de los árboles, se habían colgado una serie de faroles que iluminaban el lugar. Una alfombra gris plata se extendía por el centro y a sus costados caminos de pétalos de rosa rojos delineaban la mismas. Las sillas de madera estaban acomodadas de forma tal para que todos los invitados pudiesen ver el bello altar que desbordaba en flores, creando un ambiente único de cuento de hadas.

Esme, con su elegante vestido negro con un lazo dorado a la altura de sus muslos, se dirigió al lado de Edward. Mi madre, antes de ir a su sitio en la primera fila, organizó a todos los niños para que entraran en parejas.

Con el Ave María de Il Divo, Nessi, Rose y Alice fueron las primeras en recorrer la alfombra enfundadas en unos vestidos corte princesa de color peltre. En sus manos unos pequeños ramilletes de flores blancas.

Luego entraron Peter, Charlotte y Nataniel, los dos niños iban un paso más atrás de la niña que ya empezaba a tirar pétalos de flores. Tony y Vicky los siguieron y por último Thomas y Mía entraron cargando entre ambos una pequeña canastita con los anillos.

Charlie me tendió su brazo y juntos caminamos al altar.

Sin duda, no había vivido un momento tan feliz como este. Amaba a Edward con toda mi alma y verlo esperándome al final del pasillo, vestido con ese bello traje negro, y sus ojos reflejando tanta ilusión, me conmovieron.

Mi padre tomó mi mano con firmeza y la posó sobre la de mi novio.

— Hijo, te entrego a mi mayor tesoro. Cuídala y amala como hasta ahora.

— Sí, señor. Ella y nuestros hijos son mi vida.

El padre Santiago, inició la ceremonia. Tomados de la mano, escuchamos con atención las sabias palabras del sacerdote que nos hablaba de ser compañeros, de apoyarnos en todas las circunstancias que como esposos y familia nos tocara enfrentar.

Finalmente llegamos al tan esperado momento de los votos.

— Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿Aceptas a Isabella como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

— Sí, acepto — contestó, mirándome a los ojos.

— Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Aceptas a Edward como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

— Sí, acepto — respondí emocionada, mientras una lagrima de felicidad rodaba por mi mejilla.

— El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre.

Mía, Anthony y Victoria se acercaron al altar con los anillos. De pie junto a nosotros escucharon al sacerdote continuar con la bendición.

— El Señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad.

Edward tomó la argolla más pequeña.

— Isabella, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti— recitó, mientras suavemente la deslizó en mi dedo.

Luego tomé el otro anillo y pronuncié:

— Edward, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

El sacerdote nos dirigió una cálida mirada para finalmente pronunciar.

— El novio puede besar a la novia.

Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y suavemente se acercó para besarme, yo lo tomé de la cintura y no nos separamos hasta que sentimos que los aplausos se extendían por mucho tiempo. En cuanto lo hicimos, aun de la mano, nos unimos en un abrazo familiar junto a nuestros hijos.

Las niña se mostraban muy emocionadas por nosotros y Thommas, aunque no lo dijera también era muy feliz por presenciar nuestra unión.

Con la ceremonia ya terminada, caminamos a la otra punta del altar donde nuestros amigos y conocidos se acercaban a saludar.

Nuestras madres aún tenían rastros de algunas lágrimas derramadas durante la ceremonia.

Nessi, se había emocionado mucho, pero en su caso su llanto se debía también al efecto de las hormonas.

Emmett me tomó en brazos y me hizo girar logrando marearme.

— Deja a mi esposa, Emmett.

Emmett me dejó sobre mis pies, mientras intentaba contener las risas.

Yo me acerqué a Edward y lo abracé fuerte.

— ¿Cuidando de su esposa, señor Cullen?

— Claro que sí, está deslumbrante con ese hermoso vestido Señora Cullen, es la novia más hermosa que he tenido el placer de ver.

El miró con atención mi vestido que tenía corte corazón y la parte superior estaba todo bordado, a la altura de las caderas se hacía más ancho, era vaporoso, y como decían mis hijas parecía de princesa. Una delicada cinta color peltre marcaba mi cintura y caía hasta la mitad de la falda.

— Tú también estás hermoso, amor — dije, al tiempo que examinaba el hermoso traje negro, terminado a mano, que vestía.

El fotógrafo nos pidió que posáramos un rato, tomó fotos de nosotros solos, con los niños, con las damas de honor, con toda la familia.

Alice, luego de terminada la sesión fotográfica, nos pidió seguirla hacia el lugar donde se organizaba la recepción. Realmente me quedé admirada de lo bonito que había quedado todo.

Había enormes carpas y en el techo de las mismas se podían ver miles de luces, similares a las de navidad, todas blancas. Grandes mesas redondas con manteles blancos y peltres estaban distribuidas por todo el lugar dejando en el centro un gran espacio, para lo que creía yo sería la pista de baile.

Cada mesa tenía como centro de mesa un hermoso farol con un bouquet de flores en uno de sus lados.

Al recibirnos, todos nos lanzaron pétalos de rosa y arroz.

La música de Michael Bolton nos indicó que era hora de nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer.

Tras los suaves acordes y la voz del cantante explicando lo que sucede cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, recorrimos la pista disfrutando de esta nueva etapa de vida.

Luego fue el turno de la cena, palabras de mi madre, de Alice, Carlisle, mi padre, Esme y Emmett quien nos indicó que debíamos ponernos en marcha para colaborar con el equipo de futbol soccer de los Cullen. Edward y yo nos reímos, pero en el fondo estábamos ansiosos por colaborar en la formación.

Luego de cortar el pastel, de darnos de comer el uno al otro, y convidarles a nuestros hijos, el baile padre e hija y madre e hijo, tanto con nuestros progenitores como con nuestros niños Edward nos indicó que era tiempo de irnos.

Saludamos a todos, y nos montamos en uno de los autos que nos habían traído, este en la parte trasera tenía un cartel de recien casados y muchas latitas estaba atadas a la altura del suelo.

Una noche de bodas nos aguardaba y una tan merecida luna de miel sería lo próximo en nuestros planes inmediatos como esposos.

* * *

¿Les gusto?¿ Me dejan sus comentarios?


	4. Luna de miel

_**Hola Chicas ¿cómo **__**están**__**? Yo **__**acá**____**t**__**rayéndoles**____**un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste mucho.**_

_**Les cuento que las fotos de algunos lugares de Grecia **__**están**____**en el grupo de facebook (link en mi perfil).**_

_**Las dejo leer, muchas gracias por su tiempo. **_

**_Besos._**

Capítulo 4: Luna de miel.

_''Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''

**Pov. Bella**

Luego de pasar una noche llena de amor y cargada de pasión, cerca de las siete de la mañana Edward me despertó, llevándome además el desayuno a la cama.

— Buenos días, señora Cullen.

— Mh... — Respondí, despertando. — Buenos días, señor Cullen.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste, cariño?

— Muy bien, ¿y tú?

— Perfecto, ¿sabes? Me desperté al lado de la mujer más hermosa del planeta. — Coloco la bandeja con el desayuno sobre mis piernas. — Traje el desayuno, mi amor.

— Muchas gracias. ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las siete, cielo. Nuestro vuelo parte en dos horas, así que tenemos que apurarnos.

— ¿A dónde iremos de luna de miel?

— Es sorpresa… por lo menos, hasta llegar al aeropuerto — me respondió, besando mi frente.

Comimos entre besos y caricias, hasta que, finalmente, terminando el desayuno, decidimos ducharnos juntos.

Cuando ya estábamos listos, ambos recogimos nuestras pertenencias y nos dirigimos rumbo al aeropuerto internacional de Tacoma. Edward se encargó de llevar las maletas, mientras que yo decidí esperar en el área de vuelos internacionales, hasta que se unió a mí de nueva cuenta.

— Los pasajeros con destino a Atenas, Grecia por favor embarcar en la puerta ocho.

— Vamos nena, ese es nuestro vuelo.

— Edward, ¿me llevaras a Grecia?

— Si, cielo. Tenemos dos semanas de luna de miel en las Islas Griegas.

El viaje en primera clase duró poco más de doce horas. Después, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Atenas, un auto nos esperaba para llevarnos al Hotel Herodion Athens. Allí nos asignaron una suite con vista al Partenón. En cuanto nos instalamos, pedimos la cena en la habitación, y luego de un baño de espuma, hicimos el amor para caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Habíamos hecho planes para que, por la mañana, pudiéramos dedicarnos a conocer la ciudad. Desayunamos en la terraza y luego de hablar con nuestros hijos, en un mapa de Atenas comenzamos a marcar los lugares que visitaríamos durante nuestra estancia.

Arribamos al Partenón, y recorrimos ese hermoso monumento. Tomamos muchísimas fotos.

De regreso pasamos por Plaza Monastiraki, donde compramos algunos recuerdos de nuestro viaje y conocimos el centro de esta bella metrópoli.

Por la tarde volvimos al hotel, nos pusimos nuestros trajes de baño y bajamos a la piscina a disfrutar una relajada tarde.

Cerca de las siete, decidimos cambiarnos y buscar un restaurante para cenar. El conserje del hotel nos recomendó ir a Eleas Gi, por lo que, alquilamos un coche y fuimos a Kafisia, una de las zonas más elegantes de Atenas. El lugar tenía una vista privilegiada, ya que contaba con una terraza con vista a toda la ciudad.

Un camarero muy amable nos llevó la carta, luego de elegir el vino. Pedimos pescado y además, el hombre nos llevó a la cocina para que nosotros mismos pudiésemos elegir la pieza que finalmente comeríamos. Eso nos pareció un detalle impresionante.

De postre pedimos galaktoboureko, que era uno de los postres más tradicionales, consistía en una masa de hojaldre con crema de natilla, ambos disfrutamos de la comida y el buen ambiente que se respiraba.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación y desesperadamente hicimos el amor. Cuando ya quedamos extasiados, Edward posó la mano sobre mi vientre.

— ¿Crees que lograremos pronto que quedes embarazada?

— Mmm... No me molesta esto de buscar un bebé, al contrario. Me encanta.

— A mi también, cielo — dijo.

— Igual, no creo que tardemos mucho, viendo que nuestros tres hijos vinieron sin pedirlo y tomando precauciones. No me sorprendería que nuestro bebé ya esté en tu pancita — agregó, dando suaves caricias en mi plano vientre.

Cerca de los recién casados, James y Jane hacían averiguaciones sobre la situación legal del hombre en Estados Unidos. Se asombraron al conocer que el susodicho tenía una denuncia por abuso de un menor con acceso carnal, además de que fruto de este abuso tenía un hijo, por lo que se imponía una demanda de paternidad al igual que de otra niña. Al interesarse más en estos casos, descubrieron que las madres de los menores eran ni más ni menos que Isabella Marie Swan y Reneésme Cullen.

— ¿Así qué la mocosa a la que violaste era la hermana de Edward?

— No tenía idea que era una Cullen.

— ¡Carajo, James! Esto complica un poco las cosas. Tendremos que ser más precavidos, hacer un radical cambio de look, y de tus documentos. Además de tratar de ingresar al país sin que te identifiquen.

— Lo sé, Jane. Podríamos llamar a ese contacto que tenemos en México para que él nos haga pasar, una vez dentro ya todo será mucho más fácil.

— ¿Qué haremos? Porque nuestros planes con esto no servirán.

— Podríamos hacerle una visita a tu cuñadito, frecuentar al mocoso y luego secuestrarlo, es más hasta podríamos secuestrar a los dos pequeños y luego pedir rescates millonarios por los Cullen.

— Es una buena idea… y podríamos sacar una muy buena cantidad de dinero.

— Claro... también tendría que hacer una visita a mi Bellita y recordarle que en cualquier momento podría llevarme a su nena, quizás después del secuestro. De esa forma me aseguraré otra buena suma de dinero.

— Mmm... ven aquí chico malo, comencemos a cambiar tu look — dijo Jane al tomar unas tijeras y un peine para cortar el cabello de su pareja.

Luego de quitar la melena de James y oscurecer su platinado cabello, fueron a comprar lentes de contacto de color. La transformación debía ser total. Si bien, el cuerpo del rubio había cambiado mucho en los últimos seis años, debía parecer una persona totalmente diferente.

Las lentillas color miel, el cabello rubio dorado, su cuerpo con músculos más marcados le daban un aire de chico rebelde.

Decidieron buscar en algunas boutiques algo de ropa más elegante. Por un tiempo James dejaría de usar pantalones de jeans que dejaban ver su ropa interior y ese estilo punk y despreocupado que tenía. Ahora camisas, sweaters y pantalones de vestir lo hacían parecer una persona más responsable y hasta más educada. La chica decidió que el toque perfecto que faltaba eran unas gafas que le dieran aire de nerd, de alguien un poco más vulnerable.

— ¡Oh cariño, estas perfecto! Es imposible que alguien te reconozca.

— Sí, nena. Tienes razón… parezco otra persona — admitió al tiempo que admiraba su imagen en el espejo.

— Ahora tenemos que lograr que tú te veas como una señorita confiable — completó.

— ¿Me estas llamando zorra?

— Solo te estoy diciendo que necesitamos que parezcas alguien más recatada, esas polleras cortitas se ven de muerte, pero hacen que me den ganas de follarte y no de prestarte a mi hijo para que lo saques al parque.

— ¡Está bien! vamos a comprar ropa de vieja.

Luego de más de tres horas de compras desenfrenadas por parte de la rubia, con la intención de vestirse como una señorita decente y responsable, ambos se reportaban listos. Llamaron a Joe, quien se encargaría de tramitar la nueva identidad de James.

Una semana más tarde James y Jane admiraban el nuevo pasaporte, carnet de conductor, tarjeta de seguro médico y hasta títulos universitarios del Sr. Demetri Bewley.

Edward y yo llevábamos más de una semana en las Islas Griegas, los primeros días habíamos conocido Atenas, luego visitamos las Islas Cícladas, donde conocieron Mikonos, Milos y Santorini.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en Creta donde pasaríamos nuestros últimos cuatro días. Habíamos estado visitando lugares turísticos, principalmente a pie, y haciendo el amor. Por lo que, estábamos agotados.

Disponíamos de la piscina del hotel, que era fantástica. Estaba ubicada en la terraza y daba la sensación que donde acababa la misma, empezaba el mar. Sentados en una hermosa reposera mientras tomábamos algunos licuados conversaba animadamente con mi marido.

— Cariño, ¿Te gustó la luna de miel?

— Fue un viaje asombroso, amor. Si no fuera porque extraño tanto a los niños, te diría que nos quedáramos unos días más.

— Si, faltan nuestros pequeños angelitos aquí. Es demasiada tranquilidad.

— ¡Los extraño tanto! Extraño sus caricias, sus abrazos… que vengan a hacernos sus visitas a la cama durante la mañana, hasta escucharlos pelear.

— Lo sé, amor. Aunque… igual ahora es mejor no tenerlos en la cama mientras buscamos a su hermanito.

— Si... — rio, nervioso. — Es lo mejor. Después de todo, va a ser un poco incomodo explicarles a los niños que hacemos para que tener un nuevo bebé.

Edward solo atino a abrazarla, y besarla apasionadamente.

— Creo, señora Cullen, que es hora de volver a poner en funcionamiento la máquina de hacer bebés.

— Señor Cullen: soy toda suya.

— ¡Dios! Creo que trataré de embarazarte todo el tiempo.

— Edward, te estás tomando muy a pecho lo del equipo Cullen, ¿no?

— Claro que sí amor, debemos hacer el aporte a la familia.

Agregó, tomándome en brazos y llevándome rumbo a la habitación en la que, una vez más, me hizo el amor escandalosamente.

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Que les parece los planes de Jane y James? ¿Ya estará en camino el bebé? ¿Me dejan sus comentario?**_


	5. ¿Amarga desesperación o dulce espera?

Hola a todas, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, ya acá trayendoles un nuevo capitulo. Quería darle las gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por brindarme su apoyo.

Además quería comentarles que el fic no es muy largo, por lo que las cosas van a suceder medianamente rápido.

Marcela: Por favor pontee en contacto conmigo mediante mail (carolinafornasier o facebook: Carito Fornasier) necesito que hablemos urgente del problema que me planteaste.

Sin más las dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¿Amarga desesperación… o dulce espera?

_''Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''

Regresamos el primero de noviembre de nuestra luna de miel. Los niños, junto a sus abuelos, tíos y primos, nos habían preparado una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — Gritaron todos, en cuanto pusimos un pie dentro de la sala.

Nuestros pequeños rápidamente se abalanzaron en nuestros brazos.

— Mis amores, ¡cómo los extrañé! — exclamé, mientras abrazaba a los tres y besaba sus cabecitas. Edward también se unió a nuestro abrazo.

— ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo se portaron con los abuelos?

— Estamos bien, mami — respondió Mía.

— Yo me encargue de cuidar de las chicas, papá — agregó mi pequeño, orgulloso de ser —por algunos días— el hombre de la casa.

—Yo no hice tavesudas mami. Me podte bien papá — agregó con su vocecita melodiosa y su mala pronunciación la pequeña Vicky.

Saludamos a toda la familia, y mientras comíamos pizza, les contamos muchas cosas del viaje, como los lugares que visitamos. También les mostramos las fotografías y entregamos los regalos que trajimos.

Cerca de las ocho, los niños ya estaban agotados, por lo que los primeros en irse fueron Nessi y Jake, junto al pequeño Tony, ya que mi cuñada estaba con mucho dolor en la espalda.

Luego Emmett, Rosalie, Lilian y Peter se marcharon, casi al mismo tiempo que Jasper, Alice y sus pequeños.

Esme y mamá me contaron todo lo que hicieron mientras cuidaron a los niños, y luego recogieron sus cosas, retirándose a sus respectivos hogares.

Mi esposo, había mandado a bañar a Mía y Thomas, y luego de despedir a nuestros progenitores se encargó de asear a la pequeña de la casa.

Cuando finalmente todos los niños dormían plácidamente, Edward y yo entramos en nuestra habitación.

— ¿Cansada, cariño?

— Sí. Estoy agotada, amor. Se siente distinto nuestro hogar.

— Tienes razón. Pero es hermoso así.

— Es verdad. — Coincidí, mientras lo abrazaba y besaba en los labios.

— Bells, ¿cuándo tiene que llegar tu periodo?

— Tendría que haber llegado ayer — contesté con una sonrisa.

— Mmm... Creo que mañana pasaré por la farmacia, para comprar una prueba casera. Quiero que la hagamos juntos.

— Sí cielo. Lo haremos juntos.

El miércoles por la mañana, antes de que los niños despertaran, ambos esperábamos en el baño de nuestra habitación el resultado de la primera prueba de embarazo. Cuando pasaron los tres eternos minutos, juntos miramos el test.

Una sola rayita azul aparecía en la pantalla.

— Negativo… — dije sin ganas y conteniendo las lagrimas.

— Tranquila, amor. Quizás es muy pronto. Puede que nos tomé un par de meses más lograr un bebé.

Yo solo lo abracé y silenciosas lágrimas escaparon por mis ojos.

La nieve cubría la carretera que separaba a Forks de Seattle. En el auto de Alice, íbamos junto a Nessi y Rose en busca de los regalos de navidad.

Faltaba solo una semana y teníamos que comprar para todos los que éramos. Por primera vez, pasaríamos esta fecha tan importante en la casa de Nessi y Jake, ya que a ella no le faltaba mucho para tener a su bebé y no queríamos que tuviera que viajar con ese mal tiempo.

En el centro comercial, recorrimos tiendas de todo tipo. Desde jugueterías hasta lencerías.

Mientras almorzábamos, me escapé unos minutos hasta una farmacia para comprar una nueva prueba, ya que estaba con una semana de retraso.

A la mañana siguiente, con Edward, nuevamente esperábamos el resultado de la prueba, y una vez más… la desilusión nos inundó.

Navidad y año nuevo pasaron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, notaron en nosotros la tristeza en nuestros ojos.

Rose estaba preocupada por nosotros y fue quien se acercó a hablar primero.

— Bella, ¿qué te sucede?

— Estoy triste, Rose.

— ¿Va todo bien con Edward? ¿Los niños están bien?

— Sí. Ellos están bien, pero es… que no podemos quedarnos embarazados. —alcancé a explicar entre lágrimas.

— Tranquila, Bella. Sé que en estos momentos no debe servirte de consuelo lo que te diré, pero ya llegará ese bebé que tanto quieren. Ambos saben que pueden tener hijos. De hecho, tiene tres hermosos niños que son muestra de lo fértiles que son. En cuanto sea el momento adecuado, Dios les mandará ese bebé que tanto desean.

La abracé fuerte y dejé escapar todas las lágrimas que me negaba a derramar en presencia de mi esposo.

Una semana más tarde nació Lucy Black, la pequeña hija de Reneésme y Jacob. Ambos estaban muy felices con la nueva integrante de la familia. Y Tony, si bien se mostraba un poco celoso, amaba a su hermanita más que a nada en el mundo.

En febrero las cosas no cambiaron mucho. Ya tenía ya quince días de retraso, y Edward y yo decidimos esperar unos días más que la primera falta, para hacer la dichosa prueba. Pero después de levantarme dos días y vomitar toda la cena, estábamos casi seguros que el resultado estaba vez si sería el esperado.

Antes de dormir, mi amado esposo dejó su cabeza a la altura de mi vientre y empezó a hablar.

— Hola, bebé... ¿ya estás en la pancita de mami, amor? ¿Sabes que te amamos mucho y que queremos verte crecer sano y fuerte aquí dentro? — Yo no contenía las lágrimas de emoción. Estaba totalmente convencida de que había encontrado al hombre más perfecto del planeta.

Por la madrugada, me desperté para ir al baño, y al bajarme mi ropa interior toda la felicidad que sentía antes de dormir, todas mis ilusiones… de nueva cuenta se habían ido por el caño.

Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios.

— No... No otra vez no — sollocé.

— ¿Qué sucede, mi amor? — preguntó Edward, desde la puerta del baño.

— No hay bebé Ed, estoy con la regla.

Él entró y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Limpio con sus pulgares mis lágrimas.

— Tranquila amor. Ya llegará.

Luego de cambiarme, volvimos a la cama, donde abrazados nos permitimos llorar por ese bebé que tanto se nos hacía esperar.

Marzo trajo a nuestras vidas la visita de Jane, la tía de Thomas. Ella era la hermana de Tanya. Nos platico que, luego de la muerte de su hermana, se fue a África para ayudar con Unicef. Dijo además, que esa fue la forma que encontró de afrontar el dolor por la pérdida de la única persona que le quedaba.

— Bella… realmente quiero agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mi sobrino. No muchas personas son capaces de aceptar y amar a los hijos de sus parejas como propios.

— Jane, no tienes que agradecerme, si bien Thommy, no es mi hijo biológico, lo amo como tal. Es un niño encantador que me robó el corazón desde el primer momento.

Ella contempló a su sobrino por un momento más, y comenzó a hablarme de su prometido Dimitri, de lo feliz que eran juntos y que le encantaría que Thomas lo conociera.

Me mostró una fotografía y si bien era alguien que me resultaba familiar, no supe decir de dónde.

Desde que Jane apareció, compartía muchas tardes conmigo y los niños, me pareció muy raro que nunca se acercara mucho a Thomas, ni que intentara entablar con él una estrecha relación pero lo deje pasar, después de todo, era el hijo de su hermana.

Y Una vez más… ese mes mi periodo llegó, negando una vez más la posibilidad de un embarazo.

_En Port Angels, aguardaba ansioso James a que Jane regresara de conocer al mocoso de Edward._

_No dejaba de dar vueltas por el pequeño departamento que tenían: era una pocilga. Pero era lo que habían conseguido con el poco dinero que tenían, además que el tipo que se los arrendaba no había pedido muchos datos de la pareja._

_El rubio, recordó cómo fue su entrada al país. Habían logrado escapar de Italia con la falsa identidad, pero sabían que el ingreso a los Estados Unidos no sería para nada fácil por lo que, decidieron entrar por Tijuana. Durmieron toda la noche en el desierto y luego cruzaron el rio para ingresar a su país. Un coche, cortesía de Joe, los esperaba del otro lado para llevarlos hasta San Diego. Desde allí tuvieron que arreglárselas solos._

_Durante más o menos un mes comprobaron que nadie reconociera a James. Luego Jane se puso en contacto con Edward Cullen para informarle su regreso al país y pedirle conocer al pequeño Thomas._

_El hombre, al que junto a Tanya ya habían estafado una vez, sin dudarlo accedió a que ella tuviera contacto con el niño._

_Para disgusto de ellos, se enteraron que él hombre se había casado hacía pocos meses, y que él pequeño dentro de poco sería adoptado por Isabella, la nueva esposa._

_Si bien pudieron averiguar que Renesmee vivía en Forks también, poco supieron de su relación con el joven y su esposa._

_Sin duda, Jane tendría que ser lo suficientemente astuta para en poco tiempo averiguar todo lo relativo a los Cullen y así poder secuestrar a los pequeños y cobrar una buena suma de dinero por ellos._

_— __James, ¿dónde diablos estas?_

_— __Aquí estoy nena, ¿cómo te fue?_

_— __Excelente. Conocí a Bella, la esposa de Edward, y estuve con sus mocosos. No sé como aguantan que todo el tiempo estén a su alrededor jugando y chillando._

_— __¿No se llamaba Isabella, la esposa de Edward?_

_— __Sí, pero le dicen Bella. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_— __No puede ser… sería demasiada coincidencia. ¿Cómo es físicamente?_

_— __Un metro sesenta, cabello caoba, ojos chocolate, muy pálida._

_— __¿Cómo se llama su hija?_

_— __Mía, creo._

_— __Si te digo que la niñita esa es mi hija ¿qué dirías?_

_— __Que nos sacamos la grande. Si un día logro quedarme con los niños, podríamos tranquilamente raptarlos a los dos sin inconveniente._

_— __Bien. Primero debes hacer que ella confié ciegamente en ti. Debemos lograr que nos dejen a los pequeños._

_— __Luego de eso será todo pan comido._

Abril llegó de manera precipitada, mamá había cogido una gripe muy fuerte y yo sola no me daba a basto en la cafetería.

Entre los niños, las tareas de la escuela, mi negocio y las noches apasionadas con Edward, sentía que mi cuerpo estaba al punto del colapso, parecía que me quedaría dormida en cualquier momento.

Fue tanto el cansancio que sin querer me corté un dedo mientras picaba vegetales para la cena. Al ver la cantidad de sangre que brotaba de mi herida, me desmayé.

A lo lejos sentía voces, pero no podía distinguir de quienes eran.

— Edward, ya despertará, hijo. Trata de calmarte.

— Papá… ¿estás seguro que están bien?

— Sí, Edward. Están bien. Solo debe estar cansada.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos.

— Amor, ¿cómo te sientes?

— Un poco mareada, ¿En dónde estoy? — pregunté confundida.

— En el hospital, te cortaste el dedo, y creo que la sangre hizo que te desmayaras, o quizás te bajo la tensión. Mía te encontró tirada en el piso de la cocina y de inmediato me llamó.

Intenté sentarme, pero me dolía mucho la cabeza y el brazo derecho.

— Tranquila, no te muevas mucho. Te golpeaste la cabeza y el brazo amor, pero gracias al cielo, no fue nada más grave que eso — él sonrió misteriosamente. — Podría haber sido mucho peor en tu estado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Edward?

— Quiero decirte: ¡Felicitaciones mamá, estamos esperando un bebé!

— ¿Es en serio, Edward? ¿Están seguros? — les cuestioné, insegura.

— Claro que sí, amor. Tengo el resultado de tus análisis de sangre. De todas formas, en un rato haremos la primera ecografía para comprobar que todo está bien.

Estiré mis brazos para fundirme en un abrazo lleno de amor y felicidad, desde hacía más de siete meses que nos propusimos tener un bebé y recién ahora lo lográbamos. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Al poco tiempo, una enfermera nos guió hasta la sala de ecografías donde me realizaron un examen transvaginal en el que pudimos ver por primera vez a ese pequeñito o pequeñita que venía a completar nuestra gran familia.

— ¿Le contaremos hoy mismo a los niños?

— Edward, creo que deberíamos esperar a que cumpla los tres primeros meses para hacerlo público.

— Sí, es verdad. Creo que por ahora solo disfrutaremos nosotros de nuestro bebé — agregó, mientras depositaba un beso en mi vientre.

— Te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

— ¿Lista para volver a casa, amor?

— Si cielo, quiero mi cama, y a mis pequeños a mi alrededor.

Me ayudó a vestirme y con mucho cuidado abandonamos el hospital dirigiéndonos a casa, con una felicidad que no cabía en nosotros.

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? ¿Qué es lo que finalmente harán James y Jane? ¿Se imaginaron que tardarían tanto en lograr el embarazo? ¿me dejan sus comentarios?**_

_**Besitos, nos leemos pronto!**_


	6. Secuestro

Hola a todas, ¿Cómo están? Yo la verdad muy contententa, les quería contar a todas que en el grupo Recomienda o publica tus fic´s están eligiendo el mejor fic del año y tanto como DESDE CERO como BESTSELLER están participando. Aquí les dejo el enlace y espero que pasen y dejen sus votos.

hashtag/mejorficdeloquevadela%C3%B1o?source=feed_text&story_id=569490816494222

Muchas gracias a todas por su tiempo y comentarios.

Miles de besos!

Capítulo 6: Secuestro.

_''Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''

_A Jane y James les llevó meses lograr la oportunidad del secuestro, después de que Bella y Edward confiaran lo suficiente en Jane para dejarla al cuidado de los niños_.

_El miércoles 3 de julio estaba programado para ser el día del secuestro. James ya había conseguido un viejo galpón en donde se resguardarían hasta conseguir el dinero. Dos armas y municiones esperaban para ser utilizados en la mesita de noche, a un lado del frasco de tranquilizantes que usarían para dormir a los niños._

_Jane se vistió como una señorita de la alta sociedad, y James hizo lo propio al instante. Ella salió primero en su auto y diez minutos más tarde, él se dirigió a la casa de Isabella._

_Después, Jane le envió un mensaje de texto, informándole que ya se encontraba sola con los niños. Además, para suerte de ambos, Anthony estaba con ella._

_Cuando llegó, ella lo recibió con una bandeja con cuatro vasos de leche chocolatada vacios, que tenía en una mano._

_— __Los mocosos no tardan en dormirse. Tomaron todo el tranquilizante._

_— __Muy bien, preciosa — aceptó, mientras besaba sus labios._

_Revolvió el bolso que traía, en busca de las bridas para cables, la cinta adhesiva y las mantas para cubrir a los diablillos._

_— __¿Puedes mostrarme a mis hijos? — preguntó, intrigado por conocerlos._

_— __Déjame ver si ya están durmiendo._

_Cuando Jane entró a la habitación, se encontró con todos los niños rendidos. Victoria en su camita, Mía al lado de la pequeña y Thomas y Anthony en medio de sus juguetes._

_Bajando sin hacer mucho ruido, volvió por James._

_— __El mocoso rubio es Anthony y la niña más grande Mía._

_— __El pequeño se parece mucho a mi — agregó orgulloso. — La niña es igual a su madre. ¡Una preciosa muñeca de porcelana!_

_Jane lo miró con mala cara. Se dio cuenta, por lo que busco evadirla._

_— __Bajaré para acomodar el coche en el garaje. Así podremos cargar a los niños._

_Luego de acomodar el auto, escuchó ruido en la sala. Sin lugar a dudas, algo estaba mal._

_Cuando volteo a buscar que había de malo, se encontró con Bella, que —desde el marco de la puerta— lo miraba con recelo._

_— __Hola — saludó tímidamente._

_— __Hola, Bella — respondió._

_— __¿Demetri? — El hombre no podía creer que siguiera siendo la misma muchacha ingenua que conoció hace tiempo, aunque ahora estaba más hermosa que en el pasado…_

Los meses siguientes a la noticia de nuestro reciente embarazo, fue una odisea. Los niños presentían que había algo distinto entre Edward y yo, y él era el ser más sobreprotector de la tierra.

Todas las mañana se encargaba de prepararme desayunos muy nutritivos. También procuraba que no olvidara tomar ninguna de las vitaminas prenatales y que no trabajara en exceso. Para eso, habíamos contratado en la cafetería a tres empleadas más. Ellas eran chicas de la fundación que tenía Nessy, para ayudar a víctimas de abusos sexuales.

Por su parte, la pequeña Lucy tenía ya seis meses. Entre todas sus tías y yo, le preparábamos su bautismo. Alice, —como siempre— era la encargada de la fiesta. Rosalie sería su madrina y se encargaría de preparar todo lo relacionado a la ceremonia y yo sería la encargada del pastel y la mesa de dulces.

La noche anterior, Edward y yo habíamos decidido contarles a los niños acerca del embarazo, y cabe decir que lo tomaron muy bien. Mía y Thommy estaban muy emocionados por tener otro pequeño hermanito, mientras que Vicky no comprendía muy bien el porqué queríamos tener otro bebé.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, tenía el segundo control prenatal. Si todo estaba bien, esa misma noche hablaríamos con el resto de la familia y les daríamos la noticia del bebé.

Luego de dejar a los pequeños en su escuela, como todos los días, fui a la cafetería. René ya me esperaba con un té y unos ricos cupcakes.

— Hola, mami — saludé.

— Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo están esta mañana? — preguntó. Ella era la única, —además de mi suegro—, que sabían de mi estado. No había logrado ocultárselo, dadas mis nauseas matutinas y mi repentino asco a algunos olores, como las frituras y el pescado.

— Muy bien. Ya llevo una semana sin nauseas — dije emocionada.

— Eso es genial, hija.

Esa fue toda nuestra conversación. Nos sumergimos en nuestro trabajo hasta que fue la hora de buscar a los niños.

— Adiós, mamá. Mañana nos vemos.

— ¿Con quién dejarás a los niños hoy para ir al médico?

— Se quedarán con Jane.

— ¿Segura que no quieres que le diga a tu padre, para que los cuide él?

— Segura, mamá. Jane es la tía de Thommy, y ya tiene un poco de tiempo que la conozco. Además, Alice estará al frente, por cualquier cosa que necesiten.

— Bien — agregó, con pocas ganas.

Mamá había visto un par de veces a Jane… sin embargo, no le había caído muy bien.

Luego de buscar a los niños, nos dirigimos a casa. Cada uno se fue a hacer su tarea, mientras yo preparaba la cena. En caso de demorarnos, Jane solo tendría que calentarla y servirla.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Nessy, se acercó para ver si podía dejar a Tony en casa, ya que Lucy estaba con fiebre y la llevaría al hospital para que Edward la revisara. Le expliqué mis planes, y le dije que si Jane no tenía problema, podría quedarse con el pequeño.

Ella se fue con su bebé y yo llevé al pequeño al cuarto de Thommy.

Cuando Jane llegó y le expliqué la situación, quedó encantada con todos los niños. En caso de que no pudiera con ellos, llevaría a Tony con Alice.

Minutos más tarde, me dirigí al hospital. Cuando ya iba a la mitad de camino, Edward me llamó a mi móvil para avisarme que la Doctora Tanner había tenido una urgencia y cancelaba nuestro turno. Me comentó también que había revisado a Lucy, y le dijo a Nessy que nosotros nos ocuparíamos de Tony. Di vuelta con el auto y volví a casa. En la puerta vi un auto que no conocía. Era negro y con los vidrios oscuros.

Al abrir la puerta, me percaté que no sé escuchaba ningún sonido. Eso me intranquilizó.

Entré a la cocina y me encontré con un hombre rubio y de ojos miel. Su rostro se me hacia conocido, aunque de inmediato recordé que era Demetri, el prometido de Jane. Si bien me relajé un poco, podía sentir aún una punzada de temor ante su presencia.

— Hola— saludé tímidamente.

— Hola, Bella — esa voz… ya la había escuchado antes.

— ¿Demetri?

—Los bastardos ya están roncando, cuando quieras los cargamos en el auto —dijo Jane.

Cuando volteé a verla, no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Cómo les había dicho a mis hijos? ¿Qué les había hecho?

Su cara era una mezcla entre asombro y preocupación.

— Bella... Bella...Bella, sigues siendo tan ingenua como antes — y de inmediato reconocí esa voz. Era James.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Qué quieren? — los enfrenté, tratando de sonar segura. Aunque por dentro moría de miedo.

— Mh... quiero a mis hijos, _Bellita_ — habló, acerándose a mí y con sus dedos delineó mi rostro. De inmediato me alejé de sus garras.

— No los tendrás. Eres una bestia y por nada del mundo dejaré que te acerques a ellos.

— No estás en condiciones de decirme que hacer o no — agregó Jane, mientras apoyaba un arma en mi cintura.

— James, ambos sabemos que no quieres a los niños, ¿qué es lo que realmente buscas? — intenté averiguar y ganar tiempo.

— Lo de siempre, Bella. Dinero.

— ¿Cuánto quieres? No es necesario que les hagas nada, te lo daré todo.

— A ver si nos entendemos: quiero todo el dinero de tu familia y el de los Cullen. ¿Cuánto crees que estarán dispuestos a pagar, luego de que me llevé a sus bastardos?

— ¡No te los lleves!—grité

— Son la garantía de que pagarán y que harán lo que yo quiera — respondió.

— Llévame a mí.

— Suena tentador, pero no sé si eres tan valiosa.

— ¡Por favor! Haré lo que quieras, pero no toques a los niños. Edward y mis padres te darán lo que quieras. Sabemos de lo que eres capaz de hacer, no me pondrán en peligro…

— ¡¿Mami?! — la vocecita de Vicky me sorprendió. Venía refregándose los ojitos.

Corrí a su lado y la tomé entre mis brazos.

— ¿Estás bien, bebé?

— ¿Quién es ese hombe? — preguntó en su media lengua.

— Shhh... Tranquila — repliqué, mientras la dejaba en el piso y la cubría con mi cuerpo.

— Vamos James. No les hagas eso a ellos. Si despiertan todos no podrás llevarnos, yo iré voluntariamente — dije, rezando para que mis niños se mantuvieran a salvo.

James miró a Jane y ella asintió con su cabeza.

— Bien, Bella. Vendrás conmigo de paseo.

Me agaché para quedar a la altura de mi hija.

— Vicky, ve a casa de tía Alice. Cuando escuches al auto salir, pide ayuda — me acerqué a su oído. — Diles que fueron James y Jane.

Mi ex novio me jaló del cabello, me arrastró hasta el garaje, y me subió al maletero del auto. Me llevé algunos golpes, pero siempre intenté proteger mi vientre.

Podía escuchar el sonido del vehículo al ponerse en marcha y cómo rápidamente arrancó. A muy alta velocidad, nos alejábamos de casa.

No podría asegurar si pasaron diez minutos o más, pero noté que el coche disminuía la velocidad hasta poco a poco detenerse. Las risas de Jane me pusieron a alerta, mientras que James abrió el maletero y me sacó de ahí.

Mientras me llevaba prácticamente arrastrando hasta la entrada de un galpón escuché el chirrido propio de la frenada de un auto y antes de que cerraran la puerta, pude ver el volvo plateado de Edward estacionarse al lado del coche de James.

— Vaya... vaya — exclamó James. — Creo que ahora sí nos aseguraremos un gran pago por estos dos — completó, mientras con su arma me apuntaba a la cabeza.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿?Qué creen que hará James ahora? ¿Les pasará algo a Bella o Edward?


	7. La pesadilla recién empieza

Hola a todas, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, sé que muchas me van a odiar, van a odiar a James, a Jane y no les va a gustar lo que leerán, pero así me lo imaginé hace ya mucho tiempo. Espero miles de comentarios dandome su opinion al respecto, todos serán respondidos, y como recompensa habrá un pequeño adelanto.

Marcela: No te pusiste en contacto conmigo, no obstante, aquel comentario que me dejaste me preocupo un poco, por lo que te pido directamente que no leeas éste cápitulo. Si quieres me contactas y vemos como podemos hacer para que no pierdas el hilo de la historia, sin sufrir por esto.

Bueno, las dejo leer. Besos y hasta pronto.

* * *

Capítulo 7: La pesadilla recién empieza…

_''Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''

**Edward Pov.**

Luego de llamar a Bella, tomé mis cosas y salí rumbo a nuestra casa. Tenía muchísimas ganas de estar con mi familia, necesitaba tenerlos cerca.

Conduje un poco más rápido de lo normal. Cuando giré para entrar a nuestra calle, me llamó la atención un auto negro que manejaba a gran velocidad. De inmediato vi a Vicky sola en la puerta de casa: algo estaba mal. Bella no dejaría —bajo ninguna circunstancia— a la niña sola.

— ¡Papi! — gritó llorando.

— ¿Qué pasa, hija? — cuestioné, limpiando sus lágrimas.

— Se llevaron a mami… Jane y James se llevaron a mi mami — dijo y me abrazó. Al escuchar eso de la boca de mi hija, sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Alice, Jasper! — grité a todo pulmón, mientras me dirigía a su casa con la niña.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó mi hermana, asomándose por la puerta de su casa.

— Jane y James se llevaron a Bella. Necesito que te ocupes de los niños. Voy tras ella — entregué a Vicky a mi hermana y de inmediato me subí en mi auto como un loco, intentando seguir el rumbo de ese auto que había llamado mi atención.

Tomé uno de los atajos que había en el barrio y así salir más rápido a la carretera, fue entonces cuando lo volví a ver. Seguí al auto a toda velocidad.

Cuando empezó a disminuir la marcha en la zona cercana a un galpón abandonado, sin pensarlo lo imité. Entonces la vi. Pude ver como ese maldito bajaba a mi mujer jalándole el cabello, y como a su vez, Jane la apuntaba con un arma… y como ella, lo único que hacía, era proteger a nuestro bebé.

La ira me superó, y sin siquiera pensarlo, salí de mi auto a enfrentarlos.

— ¡Bella! — grité y por primera vez vi su mirada cargada de miedo.

— Vaya...Vaya... mira lo que tenemos aquí, Jane.

— Era de esperarse que el hombre ejemplar viniera tras su _mujercita_.

— Te equivocas, Jane. Bella no es su mujercita, es mía.

— ¿Qué diablos dices? — pronuncié, totalmente enfadado.

— Lo que escuchaste. Yo fui el primer hombre en la vida de Bella y seré el último. Eso quiere decir, que nunca más la volverás a tocar — Alcanzaba a ver como mi esposa lloraba desconsoladamente.

— Yo nunca seré tuya, James — respondió ella, con desprecio.

— Eso ya lo veremos — deslizó la pistola desde su cabeza hasta su rostro y luego a su cuello. Parecía que quería acariciarla con el arma. Después volvió a apuntarle a la cabeza y comenzó a ingresar al galpón.

En un momento de descuido, aproveche para sujetar a Jane en un desesperado intento de poder hacer un intercambio. Pero me sorprendieron las palabras de James.

— ¿En realidad piensas que me importa la puta que tienes en tus brazos? Todo el tiempo ella fue una fuente de dinero para mí. Pero ahora, pensándolo bien, se está volviendo vieja, y cada vez es más difícil que seduzca a alguien.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas, James? Yo siempre fui la que te sacó del pozo de deudas en que te metiste. ¡Me dijiste que me amabas!

— ¿Y tú me creíste?

— James... no puedes hacerme esto — dijo Jane, al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¡Claro que puedo! Puedo hacer todo lo que se me antoje — respondió, mientras llevaba a Bella hacía un rincón y la ataba con una cuerda.

Al terminar, cuando ya se encontraba tan solo con su pistola en sus manos, se acercó hacía donde yo estaba y me apuntó con su arma. Yo estaba desprotegido; por más que tenía a Jane como escudo, no había nada que se interpusiera contra una posible bala.

— Ahora serás un nene bueno y me entregarás a Jane… no querrás que la mate siendo que ella tanto te ha ayudado.

— No entiendo a qué diablos te refieres, ella solo me ha traído problemas…

— Le debes al mocoso que tienes — me interrumpió serio y totalmente convencido.

— Piensa: gracias a Jane y a mí, ahora tienes a tu hijo. ¿O cómo crees que Tanya logró embarazarse si siempre que la cogías te protegías? — suspiró, como si fuera agotador explicarme eso. — Esa que tienes ahí, fue la encargada de recolectar tu esperma e introducírselo a su hermanita... ¿Cómo lo llamaba Tanya?

— Una inseminación casera — completó la rubia.

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? — pregunté con asco.

— Simplemente lo hice. Por el dinero. Mi hermanita me ofreció mucho dinero para hacerlo.

Por un momento, mi mundo se vino abajo. Todo era un fraude. Mi hijo no había venido por un error… más bien, por un acto premeditado y cargado de maldad por parte de una mujer que decía amarme.

Creo que en ese momento me distraje lo suficiente como para que Jane y James aprovecharan las circunstancias y me tomaran como rehén.

Comencé a forcejear para liberarme de James y entonces sentí un dolor terrible que me atravesaba. Alcancé a sujetarme el estómago y de inmediato caí al suelo.

El grito de Bella fue lo que me sacó de mi estado de ensoñación, fruto del impacto.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste James?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Déjame ayudarlo.

— Tranquila, nena. No le pasará nada.

— ¡Edward se está desangrando! — decía entre sollozos.

Bajé la vista a mi estomago y así era. Tenía mi camisa llena de sangre, y también el suelo poco a poco se llenaba del líquido vital.

— James, por favor, déjame ayudarlo. Haré lo que quieras.

— ¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Isabella?

— Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida. Haré lo que sea, pero por favor, déjame ayudarlo.

Después de decir eso, James se apresuró a soltarle las manos, y ella rápidamente corrió hacía mi.

— Edward, mi amor, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, ¿te hicieron algo? — alcancé a preguntarle, no sin esfuerzo.

Ella se sacó la campera que traía puesta y la presionó contra mi herida.

— Ya está amor. Pronto te llevaré a un hospital… te prometo que saldremos de esta — decía mientras me daba suaves besos.

— James, debemos llevarlo a un hospital…

— Primero, nena: ven aquí, que tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera — sentí como se estremeció.

Se agachó para darme un beso más.

— Tranquilo, no me hará nada.

Cuando James la tuvo cerca, se le tiró encima.

— ¿Sabes, Bella? Desde hace mucho tiempo, he querido sentirte de nuevo — pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, mientras que ella intentaba alejarse.

— ¡No! — gritó, resistiéndose.

— Si no quieres que en vez de buscar ayuda para el idiota ese, le pegue otro tiro en medio de la frente… debes cumplir con tu palabra.

La aventó al piso y a tirones, comenzó a sacar su ropa, mientras que ella me miraba aterrada.

Jane entró y vio lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué diablos haces James? ¿Por qué quieres coger con esta?

— Porque ella no es una puta como tú — respondió.

Rápidamente, Jane trató de tomar la pistola entre sus manos, pero James fue más rápido y de un solo disparo la mató.

Dejó la pistola a un lado y siguió manoseando a Bella. Ella cada vez lloraba más fuerte.

— Perdón… te amo, perdóname — decía una y otra vez mirándome llena de miedo. Yo me sentía tan impotente, no podía hacer nada por la mujer que amaba, no sentía mis piernas… estaba muy débil.

Él la penetró de golpe y ella dio un grito. La envestía fuerte, una y otra vez, y yo solo era un espectador de como se derrumbaba, como poco a poco. De cómo toda la felicidad que teníamos se esfumaba rápidamente.

Los jadeos y gemidos de James eran la banda sonora de nuestra peor pesadilla.

Cuando terminó, se levantó y de inmediato Bella se colocó en posición fetal.

— Ojalá podamos hacer otra nena tan bonita como la primera — ella lo miró desconcertada. — Haré todo lo necesario para que me des otro hijo, quizás un varón ahora.

— No podré darte otro hijo, no puedo quedar embarazada...

— ¿Acaso estas tomando un anticonceptivo? Eso no es problema, podremos ir al médico y luego lo intentamos de nuevo, muñeca.

— No, James. Yo no voy a tener un hijo tuyo, no podría, porque ya estoy embarazada — se sentó y apoyó las manos en su vientre — aquí está el fruto del amor, no de la atrocidad que acabas de cometer, del único que tendré un hijo es del hombre que amo.

La cara de James se deformó. Sus rasgos se endurecieron y la ira era palpable en ellos.

— Te equivocas, puta. No tendrás ningún hijo del bastardo que tienes por marido — y después de decir eso, comenzó a arrastrarla del cabello.

— ¡Déjala James! — exclamé, haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario.

Él comenzó a patear su abdomen una y otra vez, Bella se esforzaba por proteger con sus brazos su vientre. Ambos gritábamos… hice el esfuerzo de arrastrarme, quería pararlo, quería que dejara de patear a mi esposa.

Ella lloraba y gritaba del dolor.

— ¡Nunca tendrás a ese bebé! — la pateó. — ¡Nunca ese bastardo conocerá el mundo! — golpeó nuevamente su vientre.

Tras numerosas patadas, Bella fue perdiendo el conocimiento. Luego, James se acercó a donde yo estaba y me pateó a mi también, justo donde estaba el orificio de entrada de la bala. Después desapareció de nuestra vista. No aguantaba el dolor, sin embargó, me arrastré hacía donde yacía mi mujer y vi como la sangre empezaba a brotar de entremedio de sus piernas… sin duda, esa golpiza de James había matado a nuestro hijo.

Poco a poco mi mundo se volvió negro, y caí en la inconsciencia con una imagen gravada en mis ojos: mi Bella muerta de miedo y perdiendo a nuestro hijo, solos, con grandes posibilidades de morir en manos de este desgraciado…


	8. Despiadada realidad

Hola a todas, quería agradecerles por su apoyo y sus comentarios.

Les voy adelantando que son tiempos difíciles por los que atraviesan Bella y Edward, y lo peor de todo es que en este momento no se tienen el uno al otro para apoyarse mutuamente.

Por otra parte, Cinthia el link de Desde Cero está en mi perfil, y Gaby, gracias por tu sinceridad, pero desde que escribí la primera parte estaba pensado así, lamento haberte decepcionado con el capítulo o la historia en general.

Ahora sí no las entretengo más, en el grupo de face voy a avisar cuando subo el siguiente capítulo y a las que dejen comentario les envío el adelanto.

Besos

* * *

Capítulo 8: Despiadada realidad.

_''Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''

**Pov Bella**

Estoy acostada en una cama suave y cómoda. Respiro pausadamente. Aún estoy conmocionada por la horrible pesadilla que tuve… No quiero ni recordar eso. Me gustaría llevar mis manos a mi vientre y acariciarlo una y otra vez… Entonces me percató de que en la mano derecha tengo conectada una intravenosa. Abro los ojos e inmediatamente me doy cuenta que estoy en el hospital —no en mi cama— No era una pesadilla…

Cierro los ojos y recuerdo todo lo ocurrido: las palabras de James, el disparo a Edward, mi intento desesperado por salvarlo; fui capaz de ofrecerme a James con tal de que ayudara a Edward… y no lo hizo.

También puedo recordar la mirada de mi esposo mientras James me tocaba, los intentos desesperados de pedirle disculpas por lo que estaba por hacer. Toco nuevamente mi vientre y viene a mi mente como una y otra vez el me penetró, como me violó frente al hombre que amo. Como una vez más, nos arruinó la vida.

Recuerdo los gritos. Las palabras de James, que me decía que quería tener otro hijo conmigo y yo gritándole a la cara que era imposible, porque ya estaba embarazada de Edward. Los golpes, una y otra vez, se hicieron presentes y también las patadas que me propinó. Siento la sangre correr entre mis piernas y recién entonces, caigo en cuenta que perdí a mi bebé.

— ¡NO! — grito con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Mi bebé no, mi bebé no puede estar muerto! Con todo lo que lo deseamos, con lo mucho que nos costó tenerlo — rompo a llorar, el dolor es demasiado.

Mi madre entra a la habitación. Tiene los ojos llorosos, y por su cara, sé que no está nada bien.

— Hija… lo siento mucho.

— ¿Qué sientes, mamá?

— Los niños están bien. Les habían dado una fuerte dosis de somníferos, pero, gracias a Dios, con un lavado de estómago y un tratamiento, están todos bien — asentí con mi cabeza. — Edward está grave. La bala —al parecer— dañó sus vertebras… no saben si podrá volver a caminar — después de escuchar eso, no soportó el dolor, saber que el hombre que amo se encuentra en ese estado, me desespera. Siento las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas — Bells, cariño — acaricia mi cabello. — El bebé… no sobrevivió.

Grito desesperada. Puedo soportar todo el dolor del daño que nos hicieron, creo que hasta podría haber superado la violación… pero saber que mataron a mi hijo, que arrancaron a mi bebé de mis entrañas con golpes, es más de lo que puedo soportar. Por primera vez en la vida, quisiera morir con mi pequeño. Quisiera morir con él… no quiero estar en este mundo si él no está a mi lado.

Lloro desesperadamente, me arranco la vía e intento levantarme de la cama, quiero irme, volver a ese viejo galpón y morirme allí junto a mi bebé.

Puedo escuchar a mamá pedir ayuda, siento mi cuerpo dolorido, sin embrago de algún lugar saco fuerzas para intentar salir de la habitación.

Fuera de la habitación, Emmett me toma en brazos y me sujeta con fuerza. Su tacto me quema, no quiero a nadie cerca, no quiero que nadie me toque.

Un pinchazo en el brazo, me quita todas las fuerzas y me lleva a la oscuridad.

Aún en medio de una nebulosa de inconsciencia, escucho a mi madre llorar y a papá consolarla, diciéndole que sabe que soy fuerte y que saldré adelante. Y por primera vez en la vida, no tengo fuerzas para nada, no puedo salir adelante, no puedo seguir con mi vida, cuando mi hijo murió.

Me repito una y otra vez que si hubiese mantenido mi boca cerrada las cosas serían diferentes, si no hubiese provocado a James mi hijo estaría aún en mi vientre. Una sola vez sentí su suave movimiento, una sola vez pude ver su imagen el la pantalla del ecógrafo y ya no está, se fue para siempre.

No sé que hora es, pero una enfermera me trae la comida, yo no quiero nada, me dice que debo alimentarme para poder recuperarme pronto, pero no contemplo esa posibilidad.

Esme, entra para darme la cena, pero me niego a ingerir alimento. — ¿Para qué alimentarme? ¿Para qué cuidarme si ya no hay un bebé al que proteger? — me repito una y otra vez.

Ella me cuenta que Mía, Thommas y Vicky están en su casa, que preguntan por sus padres. Qué nos extrañan.

— ¿Quieres que mañana traiga a los niños a verte?

Niego con mi cabeza. ¿Cómo podría mirarlos a los ojos y decirles que no fui lo suficientemente capaz de cuidar a su hermanito? ¿Cómo podría explicarles que ya no hay bebé?

— ¿Quieres ir a ver a Edward?

Niego nuevamente. Me es imposible concebir la posibilidad de mirarlo a los ojos luego de acostarme con James, luego de que otro hombre puso sus asquerosas manos en mí. Aún cuando cierro los ojos veo la desesperación en su mirada por verme en esa situación. Y ni hablar que no pude hacer nada para salvar a nuestro bebé, no pude proteger nada, no supe cuidarme, no supe cuidar a nuestro hijo, no supe cuidar nuestra pareja.

Lloro una vez más en silencio, mientras le doy la espalda a Esme.

Dos días más tarde, mamá me informa que ya podemos irnos a casa, pero yo me niego a volver a lo que una vez fue un hogar feliz, me niego a pisar esa vivienda. Lloro y grito, pero no pronuncio ni una sola palabra. No puedo hablar de nuevo y arruinar lo poco que queda, la última vez que hablé pague un precio muy caro, no volveré a hacerlo.

Al ver mi reacción, mamá me pregunta si quiero ir a su casa, al menos por unos días, hasta que la situación se calme y volvamos a la normalidad — yo estoy segura que eso nunca pasará—, por lo que asiento con mi cabeza. Al menos de esa manera no recordaré lo que perdí.

Llegamos a su casa y me voy directo a la habitación de invitados, esa que una vez fue la habitación de Mía. Me acuesto en la cama y una vez más lamento la perdida que tuve.

**Pov Edward**

Desperté en cuidados intensivos, muchas máquinas monitoreaban mis signos vitales. Llamé a la enfermera, para que trajera a papá, necesitaba conocer el estado de Bella.

— Hijo, ¿cómo te sientes?

— ¿Cómo esta Bella? — No pude responder a mi padre, no podía precisar cómo me sentía. No cuando no sabía con certeza lo que había sucedido.

— Despertó ayer, le dio una crisis nerviosa, la tuvimos que sedar y desde entonces no habla con nadie — suspiré, debía estar devastada por todo lo que vivió.

— ¿Los niños?

— Vicky está con Rose. Mía, Tommy y Tony tuvieron que someterse a un lavado de estómago. Les habían dado una alta dosis de somníferos — me estremecí de solo pensar por lo que pasaron mis pequeños.

— ¿Ya están bien? ¿Siguen internados?

— Si Edward, están bien. Esta mañana fueron dados de alta.

— Bella perdió el bebé, ¿No?

— Si, hijo… de verdad lo siento. Sé que les costó mucho lograr el embarazo... para que finalmente tenga este triste desenlace — pronunció cada palabra con dolor y pesar.

— Bells debe estar devastada, tenía tantas ganas de tener este bebé, estaba tan entusiasmada, tan feliz…

— Tranquilo, podrán intentarlo nuevamente más adelante.

— ¿Qué pasó con James?

—Está preso, hijo. No creo que salga nunca. Un colega de Jasper se está ocupando de presentar todo los cargos contra él.

Asentí, lo único que quería era ver a ese infeliz podrirse en la cárcel.

— Quiero ver a Bella.

— Hijo… no puedes moverte. La bala que te dispararon, alcanzó tus vertebras. Lograron sacarla, pero tu médula esta inflamada, al igual que dos vertebras resultaron dañadas, debemos esperar unos cuantos días para intentar moverte.

— ¿No volveré a caminar?

— No lo sabemos, esperemos que sí, hijo.

Aún no comprendía porque nuestra vida tuvo que cambiar tanto de un minuto para otro, porque alguien tuvo que arrebatarnos la felicidad que teníamos y dejarnos tanto dolor.

— Veré si Bella quiere venir a verte.

Un tiempo más tarde mamá pasó a verme, tras una larga conversación logré que me contara sobre el estado de Bella.

— Está muy mal, hijo… no habla con nadie, no quiere comer, no quiso verte a ti, ni a los niños, nunca la había visto tan rota, es la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue — explicó entre lágrimas.

En ese momento sentí romperse mi corazón un poco más, necesitaba estar a su lado acompañándola, necesitaba pedirle perdón por no haberla protegido, por no haber sabido cuidar de ella, por no haber podido salvarla del maldito de James, por no proteger a nuestro hijo, por no darme cuenta de la maldad de Jane. Y por primera vez, desde que sucedió todo, me rompí a llorar.

Mamá me abrazaba e intentaba consolarme, sin lograrlo.

— ¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto, mamá?

— No lo sé, Edward. Ojalá hubiésemos podido hacer algo que evitara tanto sufrimiento.

— Perdí todo, mamá. Tuve que ver como violaban a mi esposa y como la golpeaban hasta hacerla perder la conciencia, vi cómo la vida de nuestro bebé se iba y no podía hacer nada y además es posible que quede paralitico, ¿Qué más nos puede pasar mamá? ¿Qué más nos pasará?

— Shh... Tranquilo hijo, ya superarán esto — intentó consolarme, aunque por dentro sabía que esta devastadora tristeza, solo se estaba asomando en nuestras vidas.

Días más tarde me enteré que Bella había sido dada de alta y que no quiso volver a casa. Y ahí estaba la respuesta a mi gran interrogante… ¿Qué más nos podía pasar? Nos pasó un tren por delante llevándose nuestro matrimonio, destruyendo nuestra familia, arrancándonos la vida de nuestro bebé y lo peor de todo es que Bella tenía todo el derecho a alejarse de mí, era comprensible que no quisiera estar al lado de alguien que no la supo proteger. Al lado de un inútil que no podía darle la seguridad que necesitaba, el apoyo que se merecía. Ya no servía para Bella.


	9. La pesadilla continua

Hola a todas chicas, ¿Cómo están? Yo acá trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo. Son tiempos difíciles por los que atraviesan Bella y Edward.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto

* * *

La pesadilla continua

_''Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''

**Pov Bella.**

Los días pasaban y yo permanecía en esa impersonal habitación. Me negaba a comer, me negaba a hablar, no podía dormir. Cada vez que lo intentaba, las pesadillas me atormentaban. Cuando cerraba los ojos, las imágenes de la peor pesadilla que me había tocado vivir, me abrumaban. Y después de que el sueño me ganaba la batalla, y las pesadillas eran inevitables, los gritos alertaban a mis padres. Podía ver en ellos el sufrimiento que causaba mi situación, pero estaba devastada, no sabía cómo actuar, cómo asumir tanto dolor.

Nadie le enseña a una madre como superar la muerte de un hijo. Yo estuve cerca de experimentar eso con Mía, pero mi pequeña era una guerrera que se aferro a la vida. Éste bebé no tuvo siquiera esa oportunidad, no tenía un nombre, no tenía donde llorarle, no había nada en este mundo que marcara el pequeño tiempo que estuvo con nosotros. Mi vientre apenas había crecido, un día antes de que pasara todo, él había tomado una foto. Queríamos construir un pequeño álbum donde plasmáramos la alegría que teníamos.

Desde la primera página, habíamos colocado la copia de los análisis que confirmaban el embarazo. Luego de eso, Edward, religiosamente tomaba todos los meses una fotografía a mi vientre. La última fue cuando nuestro bebito se hizo notar. Una sola vez lo había sentido. Una sola vez había podido sentir como la vida de mi hijo me acariciaba por dentro y todo eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido.

Alice venía a visitarme a diario. Pero yo no quería hablar con ella… no podía.

Rose y Nessi también vinieron. De ésta última me sorprendí al escuchar sus palabras:

— Bella, no puedo ni imaginar siquiera el dolor que puedes sentir a cada momento, pero quería darte las gracias por —ante todo— preservar la vida de los niños… gracias por salvar a Tony. Hubiera muerto si algo le sucedía…

Y ahí estaba la clave de todo: yo había muerto en vida junto a mi bebé.

Los intentos por parte de mis padres para que cambiara mi actitud eran cada vez más desesperados.

Probaron con pasarme una llamada de Edward, que lo único que logró fue hacerme llorar como una condenada.

Esme y Carlisle intentaron que hablara con ellos, sin lograrlo. Luego llamaron a una psicóloga que vino todos los días durante más de una semana.

— Isabella: necesitas volver a comunicarte. Sé que viviste una situación traumática, que tuviste una pérdida enorme, pero eso no significa que tengas que dejar de vivir. Tienes tres hijos que necesitan a su madre. Tres pequeños que no entienden que su mamá no los quiere ver y que su padre está postrado en una cama… son tres pequeños que necesitan respuestas que solo Edward y tú pueden darles.

No aguanté más. Salí de la casa corriendo y dando un sonoro portazo. ¿Qué se creía esa mujer? ¿Pensaba que iba a entender mi dolor? ¿Qué iba a darme una lección sobre lo que tenía que hacer?

Seguí corriendo sin saber a dónde ir, hasta que me di cuenta que llegué a la que era nuestra casa. Estaba completamente vacía, era solo el cascaron de lo que en algún momento fue el hogar de una familia feliz. Ahora se encontraba vacío, desolado, y abandonado como mi vientre.

Busqué la llave que teníamos para emergencias y entré. De inmediato subí a nuestra recamara y allí vi una gran caja verde donde juntábamos las cosas que eran para nuestro hijito.

La abrí y encontré el álbum, la primer ecografía, unos dibujos que hizo Vicky para su hermanito., los escarpines blancos y la diminuta ropita que habíamos comprado con Edward. Derramé mis lágrimas sobre ellos y de inmediato supe que necesitaba de alguna manera dejar un lugar donde pudiese llorar a ese angelito que me habían arrebatado.

Tomé la caja y la pala que a veces utilizaba en el jardín. Después de mucho tiempo, me subí a mi auto y manejé hasta nuestro prado.

Con mucho cuidado, empecé a cavar en el centro un pozo, cada palada de tierra que sacaba estaba teñida de impotencia, de coraje, de dolor. Cuando el hueco fue lo suficientemente grande como para albergar la caja, la metí ahí y con todo el pesar del mundo y con la tristeza infinita que me embargaba, enterré lo que quedaba de nuestro pequeño pedacito de cielo, de ese angelito que había bajado a la tierra solo para hacerme sonreír durante unos cuantos meses.

Con unas piedras bordeé la zona y me propuse buscar una linda lápida para dejar, aunque fuera de manera simbólica, marcada la tumba de mi hijo.

Sola volví a casa de mis padres, en absoluto silencio y con el corazón hecho trizas.

Charlie se asustó al verme entrar cubierta de tierra.

— Bella… hija, por dios ¡reacciona!

Yo solo le devolví una mirada ausente.

— Hija, no podemos seguir así. Llevas quince días sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Sin dejarnos saber que te sucede… que es lo que sientes.

Ya no aguantaba más, ya no toleraba que alguien más opinara sobre lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Qué reaccione, me pedían? ¿Cómo diablos iba a reaccionar con lo que había pasado?

Sin decir palabras, fui directo al baño y me di una ducha. Tal como lo hacía desde que salí del hospital, frotaba mi piel hasta dejarla roja, al menos el ardor de mi piel me distraía del dolor que llenaba mi alma.

Había partes de mi cuerpo que estaban completamente lastimadas. Mis pechos, la parte baja de mi abdomen, mis muslos, estaban al rojo vivo. Me puse mi piyama de franela y volví a la cama.

Al otro día desperté tarde. Por fin había dormido sin pesadillas. Quizás tener donde llorarle a mi bebé, me diera un poco de paz.

Los murmullos llegaron a mis oídos. Eran las voces de mis pequeños. No quería verlos aun. De pronto la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y entró Vicky corriendo a verme y se tiro en mis brazos.

Grité. Grité como nunca lo había hecho. No podía soportar el contacto con nadie. No podía aguantar nada más.

Mía y Thommy me miraban asustados, podía ver la desesperación en sus caritas. Así como estaba, de un salto, salí de la cama, tomé mi abrigo y huí de casa, huí a mi prado, solo corrí al único lugar del mundo donde había podido encontrar un poquito de paz. Y ahí, en donde yacían los objetos que iban a pertenecer a mi bebé, me acosté a llorar.

**Pov Edward**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el día que perdía a la feliz familia que formábamos. Tres semanas postrado en la cama del hospital, tres semanas en las que había visto como mi vida se derrumbó.

Pocos días antes, los médicos confirmaron que, tal como temíamos mi papá y yo, estaría paralítico. Desde entonces estuve con un equipo de fisioterapeutas que me enseñaron como movilizarme en estas condiciones. Tuve que aprender a depender nuevamente de alguien para todo, me sentía un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto. Necesitaba ayuda para ir al baño, para cambiarme, para bajarme de la cama. Era todo un inútil.

Al principio, no quería que los niños me vieran en estas condiciones, me aterraba saber cómo reaccionarían. Cómo reaccionaría Thomas al saber que no podría jugar más con el al futbol, o qué pensaría Vicky al decirle que no podría cargarla en mis hombros y llevarla como un avión por toda la casa. Y cómo le daría una explicación a Mía de todo lo que sucedía en nuestras vidas. En un principio fui un cobarde que no quería ni verlos. Pero cuando me enteré de todo lo que pasaba con Bella, me di cuenta de que nuestros hijos, más que nunca, me necesitaban fuerte. Necesitaban que al menos uno de nosotros se hiciera cargo de ellos, que les demostrara que los amábamos y que les prometiera que saldríamos adelante.

— Hola, papi — dijo la vocecita de Mía, desde la puerta de la habitación.

— Hola, princesa… ¿cómo estás?

— Estoy triste, papá.

— ¿Por qué, cielo? — cuestioné, alarmado.

— Ayer fuimos a ver a mami, pero ella no nos quiso ver. Vicky la abrazo y comenzó a gritar y se fue corriendo. No sabemos que pasó después. ¿Por qué ya no nos quiere? ¿Qué paso papá? — Sabía que tarde o temprano nos tocaría explicarle a los niños lo que nos había pasado, pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto. Pero necesitaba que Mía supiese que su mamá estaba mal, que la habían dañado, quizás así pudiera entender que sus reacciones no eran en contra de ellos.

— Cariño, a mami y a mí nos pasó algo muy feo. El día que íbamos a ir al médico, Jane se quedó con ustedes y vino un señor malo que se los quería llevar. Mami, al enterarse de lo que querían hacer, los defendió y le propuso ir con ellos para que nada les suceda a ustedes.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— Yo alcancé a ver el auto donde la llevaban y cuando Vicky me contó que se la habían llevado, los seguí. El auto paró en un galpón abandonado y yo intenté a toda costa defender a tu mami de ese hombre malo — hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no derrumbarme delante de mi pequeña. — Pero ellos me dispararon y luego ese hombre trató muy mal a mami, y la golpeó.

— ¿El bebé también se golpeó?

— Cariño, por esos golpes el bebé murió. Por eso mami está tan triste, además, yo no puedo estar con ella y cuidarla como debería.

— No estés triste, papi. No quiero que tú también nos trates como mami — dijo, entre lágrimas.

— Cielo: te prometo que yo no estaré igual que mamá… pero debemos darle tiempo para que mejore... pronto las cosas volverán a la normalidad. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Cuándo podremos ir a casa?

— Cuando los médicos nos dejen, podré volver con ustedes. Pero no sé si volveremos a casa, cariño. Tengo mi espalda lastimada y no podré volver a caminar — suspiré pesadamente. — Tendremos que estar un tiempo con los abuelos, hasta que pueda manejarme mejor.

Mía se abrazó a mi fuerte y lloró en mi pecho. Me dolía ver a mi niña así, pero no podía ocultar más las cosas, al igual que con ella tendría que hablar con Thommy y Vicky y explicarle la situación que atravesábamos.

— Shh, nena… pronto pasará todo esto y volveremos a ser la familia de antes — dije más para mí, que para ella.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?


	10. Duelo

Chicas aquí les traigo uno de los últimos capítulos de esta historia. Ya entramos en la cuenta regresiva para el punto final para esta Bella y Edward que tantas emociones han despertado en nosotros.

Estén atentos que en el grupo de facebook estaré publicando adelantos y las fechas de los nuevos capítulos, ademas que mañana empezamos con los festejos por el primer año del grupo.

Besitos, nos leemos pronto.

Capítulo 10: Duelo.

_''Capítulo Beteado por _Beta FFTH Lupita''

_Dicen que, cuando una persona tiene una pérdida significativa, atraviesa por cinco diferentes etapas, hasta que finalmente lo asume._

_Señalan que la primera es la negación, pensar que nada de lo que ha sucedido es verdad. Con esto me toca lidiar a diario… a veces, simplemente me paso horas acariciando mi vientre y al ser consciente de su vacio, como si me arrojaran de un acantilado, salto a la segunda fase: la ira._

_Una y otra vez me pregunto, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué tenía que sucedernos esto? ¿Por qué tenía que volver James a mi vida? ¿Por qué tenía que destrozar mi familia de esa manera? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de provocar tanto dolor? _

_Estoy enojada conmigo misma, por nunca darme cuenta de la maldad que había en el que fue mi primer novio. Estoy furiosa conmigo misma por haber creído por un minuto que podíamos librarnos de una situación así sin ningún daño._

_Sé que no tuve muchas elecciones, que si no hubiese vuelto a tiempo quizás hoy esté llorando a alguno de mis otros hijos, pero no sé cómo lidiar con la tristeza infinita que tengo…_

**Pov Bella.**

Dos meses ya han pasado desde el día que perdí a mi bebé. A veces, me planteo que debería revertir la situación, que tengo que —poco a poco— volver a la normalidad. Pero no sé que hacer o qué decir para volver a ser lo que alguna vez fui.

Los Cullen siguen viniendo a visitarme. Esme todos los días me cuenta sobre mis hijos, y se lo agradezco de todo corazón. Me habla de Edward, del esfuerzo que hace para salir adelante, para manejarse solo con la silla de ruedas y de esa manera poder ocuparse de los niños.

Un día propone que yo la acompañarla a su casa, y yo acepto. Si bien aún no hablo con nadie, necesito ver a mis chicos.

Me bajo del auto y ella me invita a pasar. Con un gesto con la mano le indico que se adelante, mientras que a lo lejos puedo ver como los niños juegan alrededor del hombre que amo y como él los contempla con una expresión triste. Intenta sonreír, pero sé que solo se queda en eso en un intento, seguramente para intentar que los niños estén bien.

Noto la humedad en mis mejillas, nuevamente lloro más y esta vez es porque siento que soy una intrusa en sus vidas.

Me doy la vuelta y me marcho.

**…**

La situación se repite varias veces, al principio tarde una semana en volver, pero luego, poco a poco, mis visitas—a escondidas— se hacen cada vez más seguido.

Cada día tomo más confianza y me acerco un poco más.

El otoño se hace notar, y los niños aún salen a jugar aprovechando los últimos días templados. Los veo a los tres juntos en la casa del árbol que Emmett y Jasper han hecho para ellos. Están hablando bajito, y sin que se percaten de mi presencia me acerco a ellos.

— Mía, ¿por qué mami no nos quiere más? — pregunta mi pequeña.

— Si nos quiere, Vicky. Ya te lo he dicho un montón de veces — responde mi muchachito.

— Si nos quisiera, estaría con nosotros — replica con un puchero y cruzando sus bracitos, indicándole a su hermano que tiene razón.

— Mami si nos quiere, pero está triste porque el bebé se fue al cielo.

— ¿Y ella se quiere ir con él? ¿Por eso no está con nosotros?

Mía no le responde, por su expresión sé que mi hija mayor no sabe que responder y yo la comprendo.

Algún botón se acciona en mi cabeza y me doy cuenta que estoy perdiendo a mi hijos, que ellos me necesitan. Entiendo que, lamentablemente, no puedo hacer nada por mi bebé, pero que estoy actuando mal con Mía, Thommy y Vicky.

— No me quiero ir con él — digo casi en un susurro, pero ellos me alcanzan a escuchar.

Los tres voltean a verme, y yo corro a abrazarlos. Ellos sorprendidos me lo devuelven y los cuatro lloramos sin romper el abrazo.

— ¡Perdón, perdónenme! Les juro que no quería hacerlos sufrir de esta manera. Que nunca quise lastimarlos, ni que sintieran que no los quiero. Son lo que más amo en este mundo. Pero no podía, necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo lo que pasó — intento explicarles, enmendar mi error.

— Nosotros también te amamos, mami — dice Thommy.

— ¿Puedes quedarte con nosotros esta noche? — pregunta Victoria

Tras unos instantes de pensarlo, acepto. Estoy dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo que perdí con mis niños.

**Pov Edward**

La actitud de Bella me duele. No puedo negarlo. Pero… en el fondo de mi corazón, la comprendo. Entiendo que no me quiera ver más, que no quiera compartir su vida conmigo; pero no entiendo, es porque hace pasar por esto a los chicos.

Mis hijos sufren sin ella. Nuestros hijos extrañan a su mamá, su casa y hasta al bebé que perdimos.

Mamá intenta mantenerme esperanzado, pero es ingenuo pensar que volveremos a estar juntos. Es solo un sueño el que volvamos a ser la familia que éramos.

Quien más sufre es Vicky. Ella no estaba muy conforme con la llegada del bebé a nuestras vidas y ahora que no vendría lo quería menos. Más de una vez la observaba jugar con sus muñecas y decirles a los bebés que eran malos porque no dejaban que su mami volviera con ellas. En una oportunidad llegó hasta golpear al juguete.

Yo intentaba explicarles, aunque era algo que ni para mi tenía lógica. Intentaba compartir más tiempo con ellos, demostrarles que su papá los amaba y que estaba dispuesto a estar con ellos todo el tiempo posible.

Jasper, me mantenía al tanto de lo que sucedía en el caso de James. Él estaba detenido en una prisión de máxima seguridad, se le acusaba de estafas reiteradas, cómplice de homicidio en dos oportunidades; homicidio, por la muerte de Jane, abuso sexual en dos oportunidades y en una de ellas a una menor, además de secuestro.

Mi cuñado estaba convencido que le darían prisión perpetua y que terminaría pudriéndose en la cárcel.

Por mi parte no me importaba que hiciera, nada volvería el tiempo atrás. Nada me devolvería a mi hijo ni las cosas en mi familia serían lo mismo.

La rehabilitación era difícil y complicada, destinaba cada día tres horas solo a no perder para siempre mis piernas. No sabía si alguna vez volvería a caminar, pero mientras tanto batallaba día a día para que mis miembros no se atrofiaran.

En este tiempo, había aprendido a valerme por mi mismo. Ya puedo trasladarme en silla de ruedas, bañarme solo y hasta ir al baño sin ayuda. A veces me sentía patético por eso, pero eran pequeños logros para, en la medida de lo posible, poder volver a mi hogar con los niños.

Tras dos meses sin Bella a mi lado, una leve esperanza apareció cuando supimos que ella venía a ver a los niños a diario, si bien no se acercaba, este era un avance importante, dadas sus reacciones.

Roman, mi psicólogo intentaba que comprendiera su postura, ella había estado en una situación mucho más comprometida que yo, y él suponía que podía estar sintiéndose muy culpable por la relación que tuvo en algún momento con James.

Intentaba comprenderla, pero me dolía mucho más ver a mis hijos tan tristes.

Emmett había instalado una casa del árbol en el patio de mis padres, en ella pasaban la mayoría de las tardes los niños jugando.

Ese día noté a Vicky más triste que de costumbre y cuando fui a buscarlos a la casita me llevé la más grata de las sorpresas. Bella estaba con ellos, les pedía perdón y los abrazaba. Todos estaban llorando abrazados a su mami y yo no me quedé atrás, al menos ellos podrían encontrarse nuevamente con ella, tenerla en su vida de nuevo.

Mía fue la primera que se percató de mi presencia, y corriendo vino a mis brazos.

— ¡Papi, mami volvió! — Exclamó, mientras se sentaba en mis piernas y me abrazaba.

— Sí, cariño. Mami volvió porque los ama.

— Ahora podremos volver a casa todos juntos.

— Eso ya lo hablaremos con mamá — expliqué, luego de recibir una mirada reprobatoria de parte de mí esposa.

— Niños, debemos volver adentro. Tienen que bañarse antes de cenar.

Bella se puso de pie, mientras que tenía tomado de la mano a Vicky y Thommy.

— Vamos pequeños. Vayan adentro, yo ya los alcanzo.

Cuando nuestros pequeños hijos se fueron, nos quedamos solos después de mucho tiempo. Ninguno sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Nos miramos a los ojos y ambos notamos el dolor en nuestra mirada.

— Lo siento — susurró.

— Yo lo siento, Bella. Siento no haber podido protegerte...

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

— Por favor, no hablemos de eso. Quiero al menos intentar recuperarme por los niños, no estoy lista aún para hablar.

Asentí con mi cabeza a su pedido, mientras observaba como la mujer que amo se marchaba una vez más de mi lado.


	11. Nota

Hola a todas, perdón pero esto no es un capítulo. Les comento que he tomado una decisión, hace tiempo que vengo un poco estrada y la verdad es que ya es hora de frenar un poquito. Decidí tomarme un par de semanas para descansar y volver a escribir con todo luego. Sé que a lo mejor no a todas les guste está decisión, pero la verdad es que necesito unos días de descanso.

Espero que todas sepan comprender y quizás la semana que viene ya suba algunos adelantos de los capítulos que están terminados.

Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Carito!


End file.
